Jamais comme elles les aiment
by Produit
Summary: Mathieu Sommet complexe. Il est seul depuis longtemps. Mais il sait qu'il ne correspond pas au type parfait. Heureusement, ses personnalités multiples vont faire leur coming back et ainsi redonner du pep's à sa vie. Mais, à quel prix ? Il a choisit de les laisser revenir, et ce qu'il doit faire pour ça néglige des sacrifices et des risques. Regrettera-t-il son choix ?
1. Prologue : Seul, seul et seul

Un bruit vint soudain interrompre le sommeil de Mathieu. Ce bruit, il le reconnut à l'instant même où il retentit. Il venait simplement de recevoir un message sur son téléphone portable. Et c'est dans un grognement qu'il prit ce dernier. 9h47. Et lui qui comptait dormir au moins jusque midi ! M'enfin. Il regarda ses messages.

**Message de Antoine Daniel, reçu à 9h46.**

_**S**alut mec, ça va ? Désolé si j'te réveille mais absolument que je te monte un truc !_

**Message de Mathieu Sommet, envoyé à 9h47.**

_**S**alut pauvre connard. Bien et toi ? Me MONTER un truc ? Mec, tu me fais peur._

**Message de Antoine Daniel, reçu à 9h49.**

_*****montrer pardon. Ah, j't'ai réveillé à ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Viens sur Skype s'il te plait mon bébé d'amour que je câline chaque nuit._

**Message de Mathieu Sommet, envoyé à 9h50.**

_**O**k j'me fais juste un café. Arrête tes surnoms qui finissent en phrases carrément glauques. Tu ne sais pas ce que le Patron peut te faire._

**Message de Antoine Daniel, reçu à 9h51.**

_**T**oi et la caféine putain, un jour tu devras choisir entre elle et moi…_

**Message de Mathieu Sommet, envoyé à 9h54.**

_**J**'arrive. Et je la préfère elle, elle me comprend._

Il alluma son ordinateur et s'empressa de se connecter sur Skype où son ami l'attendait. Il attendit quelques secondes à peine avant l'appel du grand brun.

**«** _Oh mec tu tires une de ses gueules putain !_, gémit le plus grand.

-_ Ta gueule Antoine._

-_ Mais tu m'excites tellement…_

- _T'es un connard, _lâcha Mathieu, des cernes sous les yeux.

- _Oui il me faut l'avouer…_

- _Bon c'est quoi ce truc dont tu veux me parler à tout prix ?_

- _Attends j'te passe le lien bébé._

- _Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça !_ **»**

Après tout ce que Mathieu avait pu lire dans les fanfictions Matoine, il lui arrivait d'avoir peur d'Antoine. Pourtant ce dernier semblait prendre un certain plaisir à le surnommer comme si ils étaient en couple. Le brun aux yeux bleus savait très bien que son ami n'avait pour but que de l'emmerder encore plus.

Après avoir cliquer sur le lien qu'Antoine venait de lui coller, le présentateur de SLG bu une gorgée de son café. Parfois, il se demandait ce qu'il ferait sans cette dose de caféine quotidienne. Elle lui redonnait du pep's à chaque fois. Il observa la page qu'il venait d'ouvrir. C'était une pétition pour que lui et Antoine se mettent en couple. Il n'en revenait pas. Les mots lui manquaient tellement l'intention était… étrange et improbable. Sûrement, comprenant ce que Mathieu pensait Antoine hurla dans le micro :

**«** _Avoue, c'est creepy !_

- _C'est… possible des pétitions comme ça ? Genre ça existe dans le but de se réaliser ?_

- _Je n'sais pas, mais moi, je trouve ça juste PUTAIN D'EXTRÊMEMENT GLAUQUE MEC._

- _Donc enfait, tu m'as réveillé pour ça ?_, demanda le jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

- _Oui, je suis un beau salaud_, répondit fièrement Antoine, le sourire aux lèvres.

- _Connard._ **»**

Mathieu raccrocha. Il avait faim. Il alla s'installer à la table de la cuisine, finit par se faire une tartine de beurre pour la tremper dans le second café qu'il s'était concocté. Puis il se toiletta et ressortit tout beau tout propre de la salle de bain.

Il reçut un message sur son téléphone qu'il lu rapidement.

**Message de Antoine Daniel, reçu à 10h18.**

_**P**ardon te t'avoir réveillé mec._

Tiens tiens, Antoine culpabilisait. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre. Mathieu savait que son ami décoiffé était bienveillant envers lui mais il était très rare qu'il culpabilise. A croire qu'il possédait une conscience…

**Message de Mathieu Sommet, envoyé à 10h19.**

_**P**as grave._

Non, ce n'était pas grave. Il se foutait bien de ses horaires de sommeil après tout. Il posa son regard sur le canapé où trônait son chaton. Mathieu était seul. Personne dans sa vie. Il avait toujours espéré trouver LA femme. Mais il savait que les femmes préféraient les hommes grands. Les hommes musclés. Les hommes charismatiques. Ou les blindés de tunes. Mais là, ce n'étaient pu des femmes mais des poufs. Dans tous les cas, elles préféraient les autres.

Lui, il était petit, timide et même pas beau. Mais « mignon ». Comme il détestait qu'on le trouve mignon. Ce n'était pas un chiot bordel ! Il n'avait pas eu de relations de plus d'un mois depuis des lustres… Il soupira.

**Message de Antoine Daniel, reçu à 10h22.**

_**E**h, ça te dit de sortir ce soir ? Ça fait longtemps que t'as pas tenter ta chance._

**Message de Mathieu Sommet, envoyé à 10h24.**

_**F**acile à dire pour toi. T'as Julie._

**Message de Antoine Daniel, reçu à 10h25.**

_**O**ui mais elle n'est pas venue toute seule, grand fouuu ! ;)_

**Message de Mathieu Sommet, envoyé à 10h26.**

_**O**k. Bon, on retrouve devant chez toi vers quelle heure ?_

**Message de Antoine Daniel, reçu à 10h27.**

_**O**n se dit 22h ?_

**Message de Mathieu Sommet, envoyé à 10h28.**

_**O**k._


	2. Plutôt Patron ou Geek ?

21h43.

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus entra dans la salle de bain et se changea. Il enfila sa chemise préférée, un jean propre et son chapeau. Un petit coup de parfum pour assurer sa « virilité ». Il s'observa dans le miroir. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé être plus grand. Ou seulement moins petit ? La seule chose qu'il aimait, ou du moins qu'il ne pestait pas chez lui, c'est à coup sûr ses yeux. Il devait bien reconnaître que ses prunelles avaient leur charme bien à elles. Il sourit. Il se sentait débile devant son miroir, à complexer sur son physique comme un adolescent. C'est alors que, dans un élan d'humour et avec la voix du Patron il lança :

**«** _Eh ben gamin, tu complexes ?_ **»**

Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait beau en rire, c'était vrai. Il complexait.

**«** _En même temps on est p'tit, gros !_ **»** reprit-il, avec la même voix que le Hippie cette fois-ci.

Pathétique. Il était pathétique à ses propres yeux. Mais il continuait, comme adepte de la pratique. Toutes ces paroles étaient volontaires.

**«** _On est petit mais le loup ne l'est pas, gamin !_ **»**

Après tout, il pouvait complexer en se lançant des fleurs, histoire de ne pas désespérer totalement, non ? Avoir perdu ses personnalités le plongeait parfois dans une grande dépression. Mais bon...

**«** _Ah… Ah bon ? Mais c'est quoi le loup ?_ **»** finit-il par lâcher, comme le Geek.

Il devait bien reconnaître que ce jeu de rôle l'amusait dans un sens. Mais il se sentait encore plus débile à présent.

Non c'est vrai, personne ne voudrait jamais d'un mec comme lui dans sa vie. Personne. Mais il avait dit qu'il sortirait ce soir. De toute façon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Il se fixa une dernière fois dans la glace, essayant de se convaincre lui-même que, quitte à se prendre une vague de râteaux, il flirterait ce soir. Il essayerait.

Il décolla de chez lui vers 21h50. Après un court trajet, il gara sa voiture non loin de chez son ami et poursuivit à pied.

* * *

**«** _Salut Mat' !_ **»**

Mathieu se retourna. Antoine s'était bien gardé de lui dire que LinksTheSun et ses frères seraient de la partie ce soir.

**«** _Salut les gars !_ **»**

Il poursuivit son chemin en la compagnie de la fratrie, tout en échangeant des banalités youtubiennes. Ils atteignirent enfin la maison du brun décoiffé. Après un petit salut, ils se dirigèrent vers un bar qu'ils fréquentaient souvent. Il y avait des filles sympas, comme des hommes.

Parmi les filles dans le bar, Mathieu en connaissait deux. Enfin, connaissait… Je veux dire par là qu'il y en avait déjà deux pour lesquelles il n'était qu'un bon ami drôle et « mignon ». Antoine en connaissait plus que lui, mais c'était totalement différent. Elles étaient les amies de Julie ou bien de simples connaissances. Mathieu, tout en buvant sa bière et suivant la conversation avec les copains, observait la salle dans le but de trouver une fille un peu timide, comme lui.

Il n'avait pas vraiment de « genre de filles ». Brune, blonde… Yeux verts, bruns, bleus… Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien s'en foutre. Il voulait une personne aimante et qui l'accepte tel qu'il l'était.

Son regard se posa sur une grande blonde. Le détail n'échappa pas à Antoine, assis juste à côté de lui. En effet, ce dernier lui donna un coup d'épaule. Mathieu se retourna vers lui. Son ami lui fit un clin d'œil horriblement indiscret. Et le présentateur de SLG découvrit comment faire retourner tous ses amis et ainsi être l'homme le moins discret du monde. Forcément, un groupe de 5 garçons qui vous fixe en demandant si vous êtes « elle » n'avait pas échappé à la belle blonde. Elle compris immédiatement qui avait des vues sur elle. La jeune femme se retourna et murmura quelques mots dans l'oreille de son amie qui éclata de rire en fixant Mathieu.

Fou de rage, le petit brun se leva et sortit du bar. Bientôt suivit d'Antoine.

**«**_ Hm… Pardon ?_, fit le plus grand, gêné.

- _Pas grave. De toute façon, je n'étais probablement pas son genre_** »**, lâcha son interlocuteur.

Antoine parut surpris par cette déclaration.

**«** _Euh… Mec, pourquoi tu dis ça ?_ **»**

Mathieu se tourna vers son ami. Encore une fois, il aurait du se taire.

**«** _Ok, bon. Mathieu, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ces temps-ci t'es super susceptible. Tu complexes ?_ **»**

L'intéressé ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'avait plus quinze ans. Il avait passé l'âge de complexer. Comment son ami le verrait-il maintenant ?

**«** _Tu sais, c'est pas parce que t'as pas eu de copines pendant quelques mois à ton âge que t'es un raté. On s'en fou des filles ! Y a les copains._ **»**

Le complexé ne dit rien. Peu convaincu visiblement.

**«** _Oh t'es chiant ! J'veux pas flatter ton ego moi !_, s'écria Antoine Daniel.

- _J't'ai pas demandé de le faire._ **»**

Le créateur de What the Cut !? ne savait que dire. Mathieu le voyait bien. Mais il était dans la même situation.

**«** _T'en fais pas, tu trouveras une super fille un jour._

- _Un jour, c'est quand ?_ **»**

Non mais, c'était vrai quoi. Depuis quand il n'avait pas couché avec une fille ? Deux mois ? Trois peut-être ? Ou quatre. Il ne savait plus, et ne voulait pas savoir.

Antoine le prit par le bras et l'emmena à l'intérieur du bar.

**«** _Fais ressortir le Patron qui est en toi !_, clama-t-il, néanmoins suffisamment bas pour que personne ne l'entende autre que Mathieu.

- _J'me sens plutôt Geek là._ **»**

Le grand brun décoiffé se résigna. Après tout à quoi bon forcer son ami ? Il décida donc d'aller s'asseoir, Mathieu à ses talons.

Une fois assis, le jeune aux yeux bleus choisit de poursuivre ses recherches à distance. Il aperçut une petite brune. Elle était superbe, son sourire était presque parfait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Antoine qui semblait avoir lâcher l'affaire. Il se leva donc, prétendant aller aux toilettes. Il marcha, en essayant de cacher sa timidité au plus profond de lui-même.

**«** _Hum… Salut !_, déclara-t-il, en y mettant toute la conviction possible.

- _Euh… Bonsoir… On se connaît ?_

- _Non pas encore, mais se serait bien qu'on apprenne à faire connaissance, non ?_ **»**

**_Courage mec, t'as fait du théâtre bordel, c'est comme une scène, non ? Non, c'est pas une putain d'scène c'est la putain d'vraie vie là_**, pensa-t-il. Pourtant rien ne trahissait son doute, il avait l'air d'être sûr de lui.

**«** _Tu veux juste me baiser je parie_, lâcha sèchement la charmante jeune femme.

- _Mais non ! C'est seulement que… enfait… bah…_ **»**

Les mots lui manquaient. Il suffisait qu'il dise quelque chose de travers pour perdre toutes ses chances.

**«** _Oui, donc tu veux juste me baiser quoi._

- _Non ! Vraiment pas ! En fait voilà… J'étais assis avec mes amis là-bas et je t'ai vu et puis… Bah j'voulais juste faire connaissance._

- _Ah oui, donc c'est carrément un gang bang._

- _Non ! Y a rien d'érotique à vouloir faire connaissance putain !_

- _Attends mais… T'es pas le mec qui matait Sandra tout à l'heure ?_

- _Euh… C'est qui Sandra ?_

- _Si, si c'est toi ! Haha ! Le puceau qui matait Sandra !_ **»**

La musique de fond c'était arrêté à cet instant même. Apparemment le son avait lâché en plein dans la discussion et tous les regards se posaient dorénavant sur lui. Juste sur lui. Il avait envie d'hurler après cette fille, et sur tous les gens qui le fixaient maintenant comme un bête de foire. Parce que, les dires de cette infâme personne étaient suffisamment blessants alors ce n'était vraiment pas la peine que tout le monde les entende. Il fixa la moqueuse dans les yeux et lâcha sur un ton sec qu'il n'avait du utiliser qu'une dizaine de fois dans toute sa vie :

**«** _J'avais oublié. Je ne suis pas comme elles les aiment. Grand, beau, fort. Non, moi je suis petit, mignon, et parfois je suis drôle parait-il. Alors non, non je n'suis pas parfait. Non, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les filles. Non, je n'm'aime pas plus que je ne t'aime toi. Et que je n'aime personne ici d'ailleurs. En fait tu ne sais pas ? J'aurai du rester chez moi seul, dans mon petit appart' à finaliser le montage du prochain SLG plutôt que de venir ici. J'aurais du rester chez moi plutôt qu'être ici à me faire insulter par une grognasse telle que toi. Et j'aurai préféré être puceau plutôt que de croiser la route d'une pouf comme toi. Sur ce, bonne soirée._ **»**

Et il fila, saisissant sa veste au passage. Il savait que ses amis seraient sur ses talons, mais non. Non, il ne voulait parler à personne. Vraiment personne, même pas à son chaton. Il rejoignit sa voiture, grimpa et démarra rapidement.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, il jeta son chapeau et sa veste sur le canapé et fila dans sa chambre. Il devait penser. Il en avait besoin.

Soudain, contre sa propre volonté il se leva se regarda dans le miroir de sa penderie.

**«** _Eh ben gamin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive là ?_ **»**, la voix du Patron sortit de sa bouche de façon involontaire.

Un détail lui avait échappé. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pris ses médicaments ?

**«**_ Casse-toi mec ! C'est pas le moment !_ **»**

Mathieu, et cette fois-ci volontairement se dirigea dans la salle de bain et ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie que cachait son miroir. Il prit un petit pot en plastique qui contenait des pilules blanches.

**«** _Alors on prend sa pilule, ma chérie ?_**»** balança-t-il à nouveau, contrôlé par le Patron.

Le jeune homme n'avait jamais voulu détruire ses multiples personnalités. Mais partager son corps avec le Patron avait un certain côté dérangeant. Pourtant, il appréciait ces fichus personnalités. Autant le Patron que le Geek ou même le Hippie. Même le Prof gardait sa petite place. L'inconvénient, quand on combat une personnalité qui se situe dans votre tête, c'est qu'elle sait pertinemment à quoi vous pensez.

**«** _Pourquoi tu nous détruis Mathieu ?_ **»** envoya tristement le Geek.

Mais il les aimait. Ils étaient un peu comme lui finalement. Bien qu'il y avait une marge entre la vie sexuel du Patron et la sienne mais boooon.

**«** _Et ben gamin, tu hésites ?_ **»**

Non. Il regrettait d'avance. Il versa une pilule dans sa main.

**«** _Non ! Attends Mathieu ! J'ai une idée ! Une potentielle idée !_ **»**

Mathieu s'interrompit. Le Prof se permettait rarement de parler, contrairement au Patron. Alors quand il le faisait, ce n'était pas pour faire des remarques érotiques ou partager ses expériences sexuels.

**«** _Je peux peut-être créer une invention pour que l'on cohabite tous… Mais, il faut que tu me laisses faire !_ **»**

Mathieu opta pour le Prof. C'est vrai quoi, il voulait lui laissait sa chance.

**«** _Ok, mais à une condition. Tu es le SEUL à diriger. Le Patron, tu restes sagement au fond de mon esprit !_ **»**

Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il parlait seul dans sa salle de bain.

**«** _Ok gamin. Même si je préfère être au fond d'autre chose en général._ **»**

Mathieu se surprit à sourire de façon dégueulasse.

**«** _Prof, c'est quoi ton idée ?_ **»**

***SUSPENS***


	3. Le calvaire

**Réponse à la seule review (ouin)**

**Melticolor**** : **Salut ! Alors, non ça n'a aucun rapport avec la saison 4 ou avec d'autres saisons. ^^ Je pense que tu le comprendras, étant donné qu'on ne trouve que le Patron, le Geek, le Prof (qui n'est pas dans la saison 4) et le Hippie (bien qu'il ne se manifeste pas). Maître Panda n'étant pas présent dans ma fiction, je ne peux pas dire que ça a un rapport. ^^

**P.S :** N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, j'en ai besoin pour savoir si ça plaît ou non et ce qui ne va pas. :) Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Il s'étala enfin dans son lit. Il avait tellement mal à la tête. Depuis combien de temps travaillait-il sur l'invention du Prof ? Bien une semaine. Le Patron avait failli respecter le pacte qu'ils avaient fait comme quoi seul le Prof avait le droit de prendre le contrôle. Mais le criminel sexuel avait craqué la veille et Mathieu s'était retrouvé nu dans une poubelle, à quelques pâtés de maisons de leur appartement. Le Patron avait souligné qu'il avait tenu 5 jours. Il avait raison, c'était rare, ça prouvait à quel point il avait ait des efforts. Son mal de tête le reprit, le retirant de ses pensées.

**«** _Mathieu ? … On peut jouer à un jeu vidéo s'il te plait ?_ **»**

Le Geek aussi avait fait des efforts. Depuis le début il n'avait pas joué à un jeu. Mais il était déjà 23h, Mathieu était exténué et avait une migraine folle.

**« **_Non, désolé, pas ce soir. J'ai mal à la tête._ **»**

Aucune réponse de la part du Geek. Tant mieux ? Le présentateur de SLG savait que le Patron, le Prof et le Geek n'avaient pas été complètement détruits par les médicaments qu'il prenait. En effet, ces médocs étaient sensés les faire disparaître pour toujours au lieu de quoi, ils se contentaient de les enfouir dans son esprit. En conséquent, une fois qu'il ne se soignait plus, ses personnalités réapparaissaient.

Mathieu s'attrista en repensant au Hippie. Où était-il ? Il n'avait pas fait son coming back, contrairement aux autres.

**«** _Eh les mecs, où sont les autres ?_ **»**, s'entendit-il demander à haute voix.

Son mal de tête le reprit, lui assurant que quelqu'un voulait répondre.

**«** _Eh bien, Mathieu, moi qui est la Science Infuse, je n'en sais rien… Mais lors de ma découverte de ton esprit, j'ai croisé le Geek et le Hippie…_ **»**

Il avait croisé le Hippie ? Alors où était-il ? Pourquoi le Geek n'essayait-il pas de répondre ?

**«** _Moi je sais pas gamin, la seule personne que j'ai croisé c'était le Geek, d'ailleurs on a passé un bon moment ensemble !_** »**

Quoi ?! Mais qu'avait fait ce fou au pauvre petit dans son esprit ? Comment avait-il pu alors qu'ils étaient encore dans sa tête ?

**«** _M… Moi j'ai vu le Hippie mais je l'ai perdu après avoir croisé le Patron ! Il s'est enfuit en criant que le capitaliste était là… J'ai pas compris sur le coup…_ **»**

Wow. Il s'en passait des choses dans sa tête.

**«** _Bon les gars, on verra ça demain, on a presque fini l'invention, essayez de retrouver l'Hippie en attendant s'il vous plaît._ **»**

Et il s'endormit, encore entièrement habillé de ses vêtements salis par la construction de la machine.

* * *

Mathieu s'étira dans un gémissement rauque. Son mal de tête le reprit automatiquement.

**_Oh non, pas dès le matin les gars_**, jura-t-il dans ses pensées.

**«** _On a retrouver le Hippie Mathieu !_ **»**

A croire que le Geek attendait qu'il se réveille pour le lui informer.

**«** _Il était où ?_ **»** se questionna-t-il.

A tous les coups, quelque part dans les idées les plus sombres que Mathieu avait. Ah bah, non, c'est le Patron en fait ça.

**«**_ Il était stone, assis en tailleur quelque part dans ton esprit !_** »**

**_Ouf, rien de bien glauque !_**, se dit-il.

Le jeune homme au regard bleu se leva, grimaçant quant aux courbatures que ses jambes lui faisaient subir. Il marcha en direction de sa machine à café, distributeur d'énergie. Il changea la dose et appuya sur le bouton après avoir placé une tasse prête à réceptionner le liquide chaud. Il avait beau parler à ses amis, il se sentait toujours seul. Le Patron du percevoir cette tristesse puisqu'il intervint pour la première fois de la journée.

**«** _T'en fait pas gamin, quand je serai là ce serai animé._ **»**

Il se surprit à avoir un rictus pervers. Il secoua sa tête malade et colla ses mains sur son front, le massant dans l'espoir de soulager la douleur. Autrefois il aurait prit un médicament, mais désormais, si il le faisait, ses personnalités multiples disparaissaient. Enfin son jus remplit de caféine était prêt. Mathieu prit la tasse pleine d'énergie et partit s'installer sur l'ordinateur.

En effet, Antoine était désespéré de ne plus avoir de nouvelles de son ami depuis la catastrophe de l'autre soir. En conséquent, Mathieu lui avait promis de lui parler sur Skype le matin même.

**Message de Antoine Daniel, reçu à 11h12.**

_**T**'es en retard d'une heure mec, tu le vis comment de me faire flipper ?_

**Message de Mathieu Sommet, envoyé à 11h13.**

_**D**ésolé mec, c'est rare que je dorme jusqu'à cette heure-là, je me connecte attends._

Il entra rapidement ses identifiants et appela son ami bienveillant, ce dernier décrocha dans la seconde. A peine les vidéos enclenchées, il s'enquit de dire :

**«** _Alors, ça va ?_

-_ Tranquille, tranquille. Et toi ?_

-_ Bien, t'en fait pas. Mec, pourquoi t'es pas sortit de chez toi depuis une semaine ? T'attends une apocalypse ou quoi ?_

-_ Non, du tout, _Mathieu du prendre sa tête entre ses mains à cause de la douleur._ Viens à la maison cette aprèm, il faudra que je te montre un truc._

-_ Ok ! Mais t'es sûr que ça va ? T'as l'air d'avoir une sacrée migraine !_ **»**

_**Oh non !**_

Mathieu ressentit une nouvelle douleur. Quelqu'un de sa tête voulait apparemment saluer le brun décoiffé. Dans un effort gargantuesque, il repoussa l'assaillant de son crâne. Antoine apprendrait ça l'après-midi même, pas avant.

**«**_Oui, oui ça va! Viens vers 16h._**»**

Et il raccrocha, il ne pouvait plus retenir ses personnalités.

**«** _Eh ben gamin, j'ai plus le droit d'être poli maintenant ?_ **»** râla le Patron.

Il ne répondit pas. A quoi bon ? Le pire, c'est qu'il savait que c'était lui qui voulait s'exprimer. Personne ne pouvait lui faire aussi mal que le criminel sexuel.

* * *

13h26.

Mathieu, qui s'était douché depuis la conversation avec Antoine Daniel, entreprit de se faire à manger. Il observa sa cuisine, peu motivé. Pourtant son estomac lui rappela à quel point il avait faim. Tout à coup, ses maux de crâne revint.

**«** _On a cas manger MacDo Mathieu !_ **»** gémit le Geek, avec l'impression d'avoir trouvé une idée révolutionnaire.

Hors de question d'aller au fast-food avec 4 personnes dans la tête, capable de parler à tout bout de champ.

**«** _Non ! Pas de MacDo avec vous dans ma tête !_** »**

Il s'arma d'une casserole et commença à faire cuir des pâtes. Une fois ceci fait, il saisit le pot de sauce carbonara tout prêt et en étala sur ses pâtes.

**«** _Oh, tant de bon souvenir avec ce genre de texture !_ **»** gémit le Patron.

Mathieu grimaça, il avait moins faim tout à coup. Malgré tout il se força à manger, question d'avoir quelque chose dans le ventre.

**«** _Avale gamin._ **»**

Oui, le Patron avait l'air de prendre un certain plaisir à dégoûter son aubergiste. Le présentateur de SLG passa outre et finit son repas. Après quoi il retourna dans la pièce dédiée à l'invention du Prof.

**«** _Il ne manque plus qu'à la programmer, laisse moi faire pour ça._ **»**

Mathieu se tordit de douleur quand le Prof prit le contrôle de son corps.

* * *

Il avait du se passer deux heures. Deux heures sous l'entier contrôle du Prof, à programmer la fichue machine. Deux heures de douleur infernale. Enfin le Prof déclara :

**«** _C'est fini les amis !_ **»**

Le jeune homme soupira de plaisir lorsque le génie de son crâne le laissa reprendre le contrôle. La douleur passa rapidement au plus grand bonheur de Mathieu. Il s'empara de son téléphone. Il était désormais 15h43. Il choisit de retourner se doucher, étant donné qu'il était dégoulinant de sueur pour avoir enduré le calvaire des deux heures.

* * *

Désolée de vous laissez sur votre faim les coupains ! Mais vous comprendrez surement de quelle machine il s'agit dans le prochain chapitre ! :D


	4. La machine

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Kidalie**** : **Salut ! Ça me fait super plaisir de voir que tu apprécies ma fanfiction ! Oui Mathieu complexe, le pauvre. J'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu ne seras pas déçue ! :D

**Ranne-chan :**Salut à toi aussi ! Je vais suivre ton conseil au sujet du résumé, merci beaucoup. Oui, en fait je galère à combiner la narration avec les discussions etc. Et si tu lis ma réponse c'est que, techniquement tu lis la suite, alors un grand merci à toi. *clap clap*

**P.S :**Je suis assez fière de ce chapitre que je trouve assez complet en informations. :') J'espère ne décevoir personne et surtout, bonne lecture !

* * *

**«** _Euh mec, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?_ **»**

Mathieu était confus. Il ne l'avait pas embrassé ! Le Patron l'avait embrassé ! Nuance ! Comment allait-il expliquer ça à Antoine ? Il ne le croirait jamais. Antoine avait l'air gêné. Mais le présentateur de SLG l'était beaucoup plus !

**«** _Je te jure, c'était pas vraiment moi ! J't'en supplie, juste… Viens. Suis-moi._ **»**, fit-il d'une voix incertaine.

Il n'avait trouvé que ça à dire. De toute façon, il l'avait invité pour lui montrer. Lui montrer l'invention du Prof.

Antoine le regardait, à la fois perplexe et gêné. Il le suivit finalement, convaincu qu'il y avait une explication rationnelle. Il savait bien que Mathieu n'était pas de ce genre là. Accueillir ses hôtes par un baiser passionné. Et il n'y aurait jamais mis la langue !

Le plus petit des deux conduit le plus grand devant une machine grisée avec, au bout de deux fils jaunes, une espèce de passoire. Le décoiffé regarda son ami, qui l'embrassait quelques instants avant, intrigué.

**«**_ C'est quoi ça, mec ?_

- _Hum… C'est difficile à expliquer… Je ne l'ai jamais utilisé. Ce n'est même pas mon invention._** »**

Le créateur de What the Cut ?! resta muet. Il observa plus attentivement la machine. Elle était constituée d'une espèce de machine à laver géante pour laquelle on aurait remplacé l'hublot par une porte métallique, ne laissant pas voir ce qu'il s'y passait. De cette machine, partait un fil jaune que la rejoignait à un espèce de casque rouge, lui-même rejoint à une sorte de borne. Il se gratta le cuir chevelu. A quoi pouvait bien servir cette chose et pourquoi son ami l'avait-il construit alors que ce n'était même pas sa propre invention ?

Mathieu jeta un coup d'œil à la réaction du grand décoiffé en s'asseyant sur un siège disposé en dessous du casque rouge.

**«** _Euh… Antoine ?_

- _Oui ?_

- _Tu peux juste appuyer sur le bouton Extraction s'il te plait ?_

- _Ok… Mec c'est un peu creepy tout ça, ça me fou les jetons._

- _Je t'assure, moi aussi. A-A-Aïe._ **»**

Mathieu pris sa tête douloureuse entre ses mains, il avait les larmes aux yeux tellement l'intensité de son mal était grande. Il releva la tête, parlant comme le Prof.

**«** _Allons-y Antoine, appuie dont sur le bouton avant qu'il meurt de douleur !_ **»**

Antoine ouvrit grand les yeux, ses mains tremblaient. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi son ami prenait-il la voix d'un de ses personnages disparus ? Car oui, Antoine était au courant. Ça faisait plusieurs mois que Mathieu se soignait, et que ses personnages avaient fini par disparaître. Parfois, il les imitait, et même si il essayait de le cacher à son grand ami, Antoine avait remarqué que perdre ses personnalités multiples l'avait grandement attristé. Néanmoins, la main tremblante, il pressa le bouton nommé Extraction. La machine à laver géante se mit à tanguer sous les yeux confus de brun mal coiffé. Elle tangua dans un boucan énorme pendant quelques secondes puis le corps de son ami, secoué par il ne savait quels spasmes cessa de sautiller sur le siège. Son collègue hurla, les yeux clos et les mains farouchement accrochées au siège comme si il supportait une insaisissable douleur. Enfin, la machine s'arrêta de bouger et la tête du jeune homme aux yeux bleus vint s'écraser dans les paumes de ses mains, dans un pleur strident. Antoine s'avança d'un pas. Mathieu releva la tête, deux grosses larmes perlaient sur sa joue, il serrait les dents. Il planta son regard dans celui de son ami. Le plus grand lu une teinte inconnue dans les yeux du présentateur de SLG. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Le plus petit se recroquevilla sur lui-même dans un gémissement perdu.

Un bruit métallique retentit, juste à la gauche d'Antoine, se dernier tourna la tête. De la machine à laver géante ressortit le Prof, ses chaussures frôlant le sol de son invention.

Celui qui avait appuyé sur le bouton quelques secondes plus tôt finit par rompre le silence.

**«** _C'est quoi ce bordel ?_ **»**, fit-il en reculant, apeuré par cette situation qu'il ne connaissait pas.

**«** _A-Aïe putain ! Bordel !_ **»**

Mathieu gémit à nouveau, la tête entre ses mains.

**«**_ Le prochain c'est moi gamin, quand je me retire ça fait toujours plus mal haha !_, déclara le souffrant, avec la voix du Patron.

- _Arrête d'essayer de le contrôler, tu vois bien qu'il souffre !_, clama le Prof.

- _Ok alors j'veux bien appuyer sur un bouton, mais voir Mathieu comme ça sans explications ça me charme pas vraiment._ **»**

Les yeux bruns du décoiffé passèrent de Mathieu au Prof. Concluant que seul le second était en état de lui répondre, il obliqua en sa direction, le prenant par le col et le plaquant au mur brutalement, la rage dans les yeux.

**«** _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ?!_ **»**, cracha-t-il au visage de sa victime.

Cette dernière tentait d'aspirer de l'air, vainement. Antoine le serrait beaucoup trop fort. Il relâcha un peu la prise pour entendre la réponse de l'homme en blouse.

**«** _Mathieu a accepté de faire ça tu sais Antoine ! Nous allons créer ses autres personnalités multiples de façon physique, ainsi il n'aura pu à partager son corps et nous cohabiterons !_ **»**, réussit finalement à répondre le pauvre Prof.

L'énervé lâcha le col du Prof et se retourna en direction de Mathieu, qui semblait ce remettre de la douleur bien qu'une larme continuait de glisser sur sa joue. Le créateur de What the Cut ?! avait un petit pincement au cœur de voir son collègue youtubien mais surtout ami dans un tel état. Il lança un regard noir, non pas destiné à Mathieu mais au Patron. Le corps fin se plia en deux lorsque le vrai propriétaire reprit le contrôle. Il comprit.

**«** _Mathieu ? Ça va mec ?!_, dit Antoine, se jetant sur son fidèle ami.

- _Euh… oui, oui merci. Je… J'ai mal à la tête._ **»**

Le plus petit semblait un peu confus et posa son regard sur le Prof, resté silencieux jusque là, comme attendant son tour pour s'exprimer.

**«** _Ça a marché au moins…_, lâcha le souffrant dans un soupir.

- _Oui mais, il faudra renouveler l'expérience_, répondit le Prof.

- _Pas tout de suite alors._** »**

Le jeune homme au regard océan se leva, détrônant son casque rouge de sa tête malade. Il marcha, traînant des pieds, les larmes encore aux yeux. Il se dirigea dans sa chambre et s'écroula dans son lit, ignorant son ami qui le suivait du regard.

**«** _Et il va falloir qu'il recommence combien de fois ?_, interrogea Antoine en destination du Prof.

- _Trois fois…_

- _TROIS ?_

- _Élémentaire._** »**

Le jeune homme à la coupe particulièrement dense rejoint son ami, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans la chambre. Il prit place au bord du lit, observant la réaction du plus petit. Ce dernier se contenta de refermer sa main sur l'oreiller sur lequel elle reposait.

Le nouveau venu posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule du malade en déclarant :

**«** _Encore trois fois. Je suis là, t'en fais pas. Tu veux un café ? Une bière ?_ **»**

L'intéressé releva le menton vers son ami, il laissa un léger sourire s'afficher sur ses lèvres comme pour remercier l'autre de sa bienveillance. Le menton tremblant, il répondit :

**«** _T'étais venu pour boire une bière non ?_

- _En effet, mais tu m'as embrassé et tu m'as montré ta machine à laver._ **»** répondit le concerné en rigolant, l'autre le rejoint juste après dans son rire.

Après avoir bu une bonne bière et donner une explication à Antoine du baiser qu'il avait reçu au seuil de l'appartement, Mathieu et son compère avaient décidé de regarder la télé tandis que le Prof revoyait de fond en comble la machine. Le décoiffé resta pour manger après avoir prévenu Julie –sa copine- qu'il allait passer quelques temps chez son ami car il était malade. Ce qui en soit, n'était pas totalement faux.

20h26.

**«**_ J'ai une idée pour que tu n'aies pas à trop souffrir, Mathieu !_, déclara le Prof durant la soirée.

- _Dit, tu m'intéresses tout à coup._

- _Nous allons éparpiller les extractions sur la semaine ! Ainsi, demain tu te débarrasseras du Hippie, après-demain du Geek et après-après-demain du Patron._

- _Pourquoi lui en dernier ? C'est lui qui me provoque le plus de mal de tête !_, gémit le souffrant.

- _Parce que c'est lui qui te fera le plus mal._ **»**

Tout à coup, prit de douleur Mathieu gémit.

**«** _Mais le mal c'est bien gamin !_, lâcha-t-il sur la voix du Patron.

- _Casse-toi toi ! Reste tranquille !_, grogna Antoine, touché de voir son acolyte souffrir à ce point.

- _Bon, bon. Tu disais pas la même chose dans je t'embrassais ma biche !_ **»**

Le contrôlé se jeta sur l'invité, prêt à lui décrocher un second baiser. Mais il se vu vite repousser par sa victime qui lui rappela farouchement qu'il suffisait d'une pilule pour lui dire au revoir. Après quoi, le pauvre schizophrène reprit ses esprits et on entendit plus parler du Patron de la soirée.

* * *

23h57.

Il ne dormait toujours pas. Allongé sur son canapé, le jeune homme aux yeux bleus avait cédé son lit à son hôte et avait prêté un matelas, un oreiller et une couverture au Prof, qui dormait dans la salle de la machine. Demain, il se débarrasserait du Hippie. Le Prof avait certifié que ce serait le moins douloureux mais Mathieu n'était pas convaincu qu'il ne souffrirait pas pour autant. Si il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, ce n'était pas la faute du stress mais celle du trop de caféine qu'il avait accumulé. Il connaissait le remède pourtant. C'est dans un soupir qu'il se redressa sur ses deux jambes et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Là il bu un verre de lait avant de passer par la case toilettes et d'aller se recoucher. Il aurait une dure journée le lendemain, il avait besoin de dormir.

Heureusement, il ne fallut que quelques instants au jeune homme pour trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu les amis ! *ou pas*

Et pour les fans du Hippie je compte bien me rattraper dans le chapitre suivant pour le faire intervenir !


	5. Enfin au complet !

**Disclamer**** :** Tous les personnages de ce chapitre ne m'appartiennent pas ! En plus je crois qu'on peut pas appartenir à quelqu'un de façon légal...

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Kidalie** **:** Hey ! C'est re toiiii ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis imaginé ça comme une machine à laver xd J'espère que la suite te plaira, j'ai mis plus de temps à l'écrire (faute d'inspiration) alors je ne sais pas comment elle va être accueillie. x) Bonne lecture à toi ! :D

**moi**** :** Salut ! Oui je suis sadique, voilà tout. :( Non plus sérieusement je compte bien utiliser le fait qu'il complexe pour la suite. ;) Heureuse que ma fiction te plaise, bonne lecture. *_*

**Le Rien**** :** Coucou ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te convienne. ^^ Je pense que ce chapitre va te décevoir un peu puisque j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire et ça se ressentira peut-être (en espérant que non). Sinon, pour ta remarque, déjà merci d'essayer de m'aider. x.x Mais j'ai choisi de mettre l'heure de façon claire et simple volontairement, je trouve que ça donne un style un peu bizarre mais j'aime assez. En espérant ne pas te décevoir sur ce chapitre, bonne lecture. :)

**P.S**** :** Je pense avoir un peu raté ce chapitre, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à créer une suite intéressante, mais, bien que ce chapitre soit, de mon avis, un peu vide, le suivant ne sera que meilleur. J'étais un peu contrainte de faire un chapitre un peu bof pour poursuivre l'histoire. La suite sera surement plus intéressante à lire. J'espère ne décevoir personne là dessus et sur ce : Bonne lecture !

* * *

10h37.

Le présentateur de SLG se réveilla dans son canapé. Il lui fallut d'ailleurs quelques instants pour se rappeler pourquoi il avait dormi dans son salon. Après quoi, il se leva en grimaçant, pour cause, il avait des maux de tête et horriblement mal à environ tous les muscles de son corps. Il se dirigea ainsi, le visage déformé par la douleur et le manque de sommeil, jusque dans la cuisine où il se fit couler une bonne grosse tasse de café. Son ami et hôte le rejoint peu de temps après dans la cuisine.

**«** _Salut Antoine, alors bien dormi ?_

- _Salut ! Ouais, mais j'ai cru que j'allais exploser ton horloge._ **»**

Mathieu avait oublié ce détail-ci. Dans sa chambre, au dessus de son lit, trônait une horloge particulièrement bruyante. Il se rappela combien de temps il lui avait fallu pour se faire au tic-tac incessant de cette dernière.

**«** _Tu veux un café ?_, demanda le présentateur de SLG à son hôte, changeant de sujet.

- _Ouais, de toute façon t'as rien d'autre_, balança l'autre sur le ton de la rigolade.

- _C'est sûr mais bon…_ **»**

Tout en appuyant de nouveau sur la machine à café noire qu'il possédait, le schizophrène se rappela qu'il devrait aller se fournir en chocolat chaud et en tisane par la suite. En effet, le Geek ne buvait pas de café le matin, et le Prof avait une attirance pour le thé. Il avait hâte de voir ses personnalités multiples en vrai, mais il se demanda comment il ferait pour tous les gérer. Le Prof et le Hippie n'étaient pas du genre bougeotte mais le Geek aimait aller dans des magasins de jeux vidéos, histoire de rencontrer d'autres gamers tandis que le Patron… Enfin le Patron personne ne voulait savoir pourquoi il sortait ou ce qu'il y faisait.

Le fait que la machine cesse de faire du boucan le tira de ses pensées, qui lui avaient dessiné un petit sourire en coin, la tasse de son ami était fin prête. Il l'avança au grand brun -encore plus décoiffé le matin- et s'assit également à la table.

Après avoir déjeuné, son hôte entreprit d'aller se doucher. Pendant ce temps-là, le Prof fit son apparition dans la pièce, observant Mathieu.

**«** _Non, je n'ai pas pensé à acheter du thé, désolé._ **»**, lâcha ce dernier, comprenant la situation.

Le Prof haussa ses épaules et s'assit, se contentant de manger des tartines. Enfin, il entama la conversation avec son créateur.

**«** _Tu n'as pas oublié qu'aujourd'hui on fait le Hippie n'est-ce pas ?_

- _Non, non. Je peux te poser une question ?_

- _Mais je t'en prie mon ami !_

- _Est-ce qu'il me fera plus mal que toi ?_

- _Et bien, Mathieu, je ne pense pas qu'extraire la partie drogué et baba cool de ton corps soit plus douloureux que d'extraire mon Q.I supérieur !_, clama l'homme aux lunettes.

- _Ah. D'accord._ **»**

_**Quel narcissique...**_, pensa Mathieu. Il se garda de dévoiler au scientifique le fond de sa pensée, évitant ainsi de le froisser.

* * *

14h45.

Mathieu prit place sur le siège, particulièrement angoissé. Il lança un regard apeuré à son hôte qui tenta de lui montrer sa compassion.

**«** _Je sens les raviolis remonter Prof…_

- _N'essaie pas de te défiler !_, protesta son interlocuteur.

- _Mais c'est vrai !_

- _Mathieu… T'en fais pas ça se passera bien._ **»**, le rassura son ami décoiffé.

Le Prof se tourna vers son semblable, attendant le signal. Au lieu de quoi, l'autre tremblait comme une feuille morte. L'homme en blouse soupira. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus prit sa tête entre ses mains lorsque le Hippie dédaigna enfin montrer signe d'existence.

**«** _On va sauver les phoques, gros !_ **»** avait suffit au scientifique pour comprendre qui était désormais au contrôle.

Il appuya sur le bouton dit Extraction. Comme la première fois, la machine tangua et le pauvre corps du malade fut pris de spasmes tandis qu'il hurlait de douleur. Antoine grimaça à l'idée que son ami souffre ainsi. Après quelques instants l'invention cessa de tanguer et Mathieu, fermement cramponné au siège, hurla de plus bel, néanmoins sans pleurer cette fois-ci. Puis, plus un bruit ne se fit entendre mis à part la respiration irrégulière du présentateur de SLG. Enfin, un homme coiffé d'un bob, de lunettes de soleil et un joint en bouche apparut timidement. Il posa son regard sur son créateur avant de déclarer :

**«** _Il en a trop pris gros !_ **»**

Antoine Daniel arqua un sourcil devant le drogué. Il se retourna vers le petit brun. Ce dernier s'était déjà remis de l'extraction et, plein de détermination, déclara :

**«** _On sort le Geek._ **»**

Le Prof, comme si il avait mal entendu, se tourna vers le jeune homme.

**«** _Pardon ?_, l'interrogea-t-il.

- _On sort le Geek. Comme ça on fera le Patron demain._

- _Hum… Tu en es sûr ?_ **»**

Un hochement de tête de la part du schizophrène suffit à convaincre le scientifique.

**«** _Antoine, sors dont le Hippie d'ici s'il te plait._

- _Ok mais j'en fais quoi ?_

- _Emmène-le devant la télé devant un reportage animalier ou un truc pour enfant_, répondit rapidement son ami, comme pressé.

- _Euh… D'accord…_ **»**

C'est ainsi qu'il prit le baba cool sur son dos et le déposa sur le canapé. A peine ceci fait, les hurlements de son acolytes se firent entendre, et le boucan de la machine retentit, formant presque une chorale. Il eut tout juste le temps de choisir une chaîne que le Geek se présenta face à lui.

**«** _Coucou !_, lança le nouveau venu en agitant sa main.

- _Salut puceau !_, répondit le créateur de What the Cut !? en souriant.

- _M… Mais !_ **»**

Sans perdre de temps, le décoiffé entra dans la pièce de la machine, et découvrit son ami, tremblant de tous ses membres, debout. Il l'épaula jusque dans sa chambre où il le laissa tranquille pour tenter d'occuper les deux nouveaux de l'appartement. Antoine songea que Mathieu devrait investir dans un nouveau logement, celui-ci étant beaucoup trop étroit.

Cette nuit-là, le Hippie et le Geek partageraient le salon, le Prof dormira dans la même salle que la dernière nuit, et lui et son acolyte se verraient dormir dans le même lit.

* * *

Le lendemain, 15h49.

**«** _Aller Mathieu !_, implora le Prof.

- _Non non non !_

- _Ne fais pas l'enfant !_

- _Je ne veux pas recommencer, s'il te plait ! On peut pas attendre demain ? Après tout c'était prévu pour demain !_

- _Certes mais tu l'as déplacé à aujourd'hui ! Si tu ne le fais pas, ce sera pire !_ **»**

Voilà bien une heure que le scientifique et son propre créateur se querellaient. Une heure que Mathieu se refusait à subir une quatrième fois l'expérience de l'extraction. Il faut dire que le Prof ne l'avait pas rassuré, lui rappelant qu'il souffrirait beaucoup plus qu'avant. Antoine avait préféré quitter la pièce, prétendant qu'il surveillait le Geek et le Hippie.

**«** _Antoine ! Viens là, nous allons être contraints à l'attacher !_ **»** l'appela le savant.

Il déboula, son ami reculait déjà. Il le saisit mais regretta immédiatement ce geste. Par instinct, le petit brun avait envoyé son pied valser tout droit dans ses bijoux de famille. Antoine se plia en deux pour se laisser tomber au sol.

**«** _Oh désolé mec ! J'ai pas voulu je… c'est que…_ **»**, bafouilla le responsable du coup.

Mais prit de rage, le plus grand le prit par le col et le balança dans le siège avant de lui fixer les poignets aux accoudoirs. Enfin, il sourit, fier de sa vengeance.

**«** _On est quittes, tu vas vivre bien pire qu'un coup mal placé._ **»**

Le Prof, resté immobile devant la scène se tourna enfin vers son dit patient en attendant le Patron. C'est qu'il se faisait désiré le criminel.

**«** _Aller gamin, on va s'marrer !_ **»**, finit par lancer le Patron, comme pour convaincre Mathieu.

Le scientifique hocha la tête avant de presser le bouton.

Cette fois-ci, la machine ne tanguait pas, elle se balançait littéralement. Mathieu ne fut pas pris de spasmes mais son corps, impuissant, se vit faire plusieurs rebond sur le siège tandis qu'il hurlait. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et son cri venait de bien loin au fond de sa gorge. Après quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité pour tous, la machine cessa de bouger et le petit youtuber cessa de crier. Il haletait. Quand tout à coup, il hurla de plus bel, jurant bien des insultes, ses joues étaient trempées par les larmes. Son tee-shirt était mouillé de sa sueur. Antoine ferma les yeux en grimaçant et le Prof se boucha les oreilles tout en se retournant, refusant d'assister à la scène. Puis, un silence de mort s'installa, mais ni le présentateur de What the Cut !? ni le scientifique ne s'osèrent à prendre l'étendu des dégâts. Pourtant, on pouvait clairement entendre la respiration de l'homme aux yeux bleus, bientôt rejoint par ses pleurs et enfin, insultant le Patron avec hargne, il ordonna qu'on le détache. Antoine sentit un souffle chaud et reconnut l'odeur de la cigarette dans sa nuque.

**«** _Alors, j't'ai manqué chérie ?_ **»**

Le grand brun ouvrit les yeux, se retourna, et tout en saisissant le criminel sexuel par le col, il le plaqua au mur, si fort que le Geek et le Hippie entendirent le fracas de l'autre côté du mur. Sa victime sourit. L'agresseur vint écraser son poing en plein dans la joue du Patron qui se vit chuter à terre. Ceci fait, Antoine détacha Mathieu. Ce dernier ne réagit même pas. Le Prof en resta bouche-bé. L'invité porta son aubergiste sur le dos, le déposant bientôt dans son lit. Le Patron se releva, toujours aussi souriant, et vint s'installer dans le canapé aux côtés du Geek et du Hippie, bientôt rejoint par le Prof. Le présentateur de What the Cut !? fit son entrée dans le salon.

**«** _Bon, écoutez moi bien. Vous me faites pas chier, ni moi, ni Mathieu. Il a besoin de repos -et de café- alors le premier que je choppe entrain de l'emmerder je lui colle mon poing dans sa face. Compris ?_ **»**

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Même le Patron ne s'était pas montré réticent. Fier d'avoir convaincu les quatre personnages, Antoine fit volte-face et fila dans la cuisine, surement pour préparer un café et des glaçons à son acolyte mal en point.

Malgré les mises en garde de leur hôte, le Geek, inquiet pour son créateur, s'autorisa une entrée dans sa chambre. Son regard bleu se posa automatiquement sur le corps, allongé sur le lit, de Mathieu. Ce dernier tremblait et marmonnait des insultes, sa voix faisait clairement comprendre qu'il pleurait à moitié et son tee-shirt trempé de sueur, tout comme son front d'ailleurs, prouvait qu'il avait beaucoup souffert. Avant même qu'Antoine revienne, le Geek était déjà partit de la chambre, surement pour expliqué aux autres dans quel état était le schizophrène.

La sonnette de l'appartement retentit. Le Prof se leva, sans savoir si il était autorisé à répondre, et se dirigea vers la porte tandis qu'on frappait brutalement à cette dernière.

* * *

Alors d'après vous, est-ce que Mathieu va s'en remettre ? Antoine réussira-t-il à gérer toutes les personnalités de son ami? Qui est-ce qui s'énerve(nt), derrière la porte ? Mathieu va-t-il devoir déménager pour une maison plus spacieuse ?

Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Qu'il soit positif ou négatif, en espérant ne pas vous avoir trop déçu sur ce chapitre. ^^ (Je me suis déçue moi-même, mais je vous assure que ce que j'avais écrit à la base était bien pire xd)


	6. Accident et peur

**Disclamer :** Les personnages du Patron, du Geek, du Prof, du Hippie et de Maître Panda appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet. Ce dernier ainsi que Nyo et Antoine Daniel s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Kidalie :**Yop ! Tu sais le pire c'est que j'ai hésité à faire en sorte que ce soit les voisins. Mais j'ai trouvé plus "épic". x) Merci d'être "fidèle" à la suite de ma fiction, et bonne lecture ! :)

**P.S :**Excusez mes fautes d'orthographe ou de frappe (y en a au moins une dans chaque chapitre si on fouille bien je suis sûre). J'espère que ce chapitre sera apprécié de tous (impossible) et surtout bonne lecture !

* * *

Un bruit sourd retentit dans l'appartement Sommet. Antoine, qui était avec Mathieu dans la chambre de ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui, interrogateur. Le petit brun, encore tout tremblant et fiévreux rassura son ami sur la source du son :

**«** _C'est sûrement le Patron qui en fou plein la vue au Geek…_

- _Ah, et faut faire quoi dans ces cas-là ?_, demanda le grand brun décoiffé.

- _Bah… Justement. Rien._ **»**

Le créateur de What the Cut !? s'inquiéta de nouveau quant aux applaudissements mêlés à des insultes qui suivirent leur conversation. Il se leva donc, mais à peine fut-il debout que le Geek se présenta à la porte de la chambre.

**«** _Euh… Le Prof a paniqué et puis…Le Patron a dit qu'il fallait …_ **»** lança timidement l'adolescent.

L'hôte de la maison qui s'attendait au pire dépassa le gamer et accourut jusque dans le salon où il trouva Nyo, inconscient, les mains et les bras écartés, accrochés au canapé, laissant le pauvre homme dans les pommes cloué au sol à la merci du Patron qui, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres semblait attendre patiemment le réveil de sa victime. Le Hippie criait au capitalisme tandis que le Prof, dont la gêne était palpable, tentait de convaincre le Patron de libérer son otage.

**«** _Détache-le voyons !_

- _Mais c'est toi qui l'a assommé, y a plus qu'à…_

- _C'était instinctif ! Mon intention n'était pas de l'attacher ainsi !_

- _Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs, gamin…_, lâcha l'homme vêtu de noir de sa voix rauque.

- _Capitaliste !_, jura le Hippie.

- J_e te dis de le détacher bon sang !_ **»** supplia une dernière fois le Prof.

Le grand chevelu resta là, muet et immobile, tandis qu'il sentait une colère extrême monter en lui. Enfin, tous se turent, le remarquant enfin. Même le Geek qui était derrière lui s'éloigna, tentant d'éviter la rage de l'homme.

**«** _Vous allez m'expliquer c'est quoi ce bordel putain de merde ? Pourquoi Nyo est inconscient et attaché dans le salon ?!_ **»**, hurla-t-il soudain.

Un silence s'installa. Seul le gémissement apeuré du benjamin rompit ce dernier lorsque le prisonnier émergea.

**«** _C'est l'autre binoclard qui l'a assommé, j'me disais juste qu'on pourrait faire mu-muse tous les deux…_ **»**, lâcha enfin le Patron.

Le plus grand de tous soupira, tellement énervé et outré qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il détacha son ami, prit de terreur de se voir attaché, et l'emmena dans la chambre du propriétaire des lieux. Il revint quelques instants plus tard pour prendre des glaçons, foudroyant des yeux la petite troupe au passage. Il s'arrêta en plein de salon lors du retour, se tournant vers les quatre hommes, et déclara :

**«** _Il devait sortir avec Mathieu cette après-midi. Rien d'alarmant. Ne recommencez plus jamais, à partir de maintenant, vous n'ouvrez plus la porte à quiconque._ **»**

Aucune protestation.

_**Grâce à ces grands malades j'ai deux blessés maintenant…**_ , songea l'homme aux yeux bruns.

* * *

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident. Mathieu se remettait doucement du choc tandis qu'un nouvel arrivant c'était fait connaître au sein de la troupe. En effet, Maître Panda avait faire son apparition dans le crâne du schizophrène, obligeant ce dernier à utiliser la machine à laver géante de nouveau. Nyo s'était lui aussi remis du coup de poing viril de notre cher scientifique et connaissait à présent toute l'histoire.

14h38.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour puisque la famille Sommet emménageait dans une maison, plus adaptée à leur nombre. Pour l'occasion, le nouveau propriétaire n'avait appelé qu'Antoine et Nyo en renfort, parce que le reste de la troupe du petit brun avait lui aussi mis la main à la pâte.

**«** _C'est lourd !_, fit le Geek en transportant un tout petit carton.

- _T'es vraiment inutile toi !_, lâcha Mathieu en le doublant, un gros carton dans les bras.

- _Dépêche-toi gamin, tu bouches le passage là !_ **»**, gronda le Patron, essoufflé par la masse qu'il transportait.

Il fallut presque deux minutes au gamer pour passer l'entrée. Et à peine eut-il poser son carton que le Patron le bouscula, l'envoyant valser contre le mur. Le criminel sexuel le regardait méchamment, alors que les veines de ses bras ressortaient, prouvant quel effort il avait du fournir. Le petit retint un gémissement lorsqu'il ressentit une implacable douleur à la joue; le boss venait de le gifler.

**«** _Laisse-le tranquille ! Il n'a pas autant de muscles que nous !_ **»**

Le Geek rêvait-il ou quelqu'un prenait sa défense face au Patron ? Non, il ne rêvait pas. Maître Panda, qui venait tout juste de déposer son propre carton défiait à présent le boss du regard. L'adolescent comprit que le panda n'avait fait de cette gifle qu'une nouvelle opportunité de se disputer avec l'homme vêtu de noir. Ainsi, il ne le défendait pas à cœur, simplement par intérêt. Le Geek ne put que cligner des yeux avant de voir l'homme en noir et blanc plaqué au mur, le Patron menaçant de lui coller un coup de poing assurément violent. Heureusement, le Prof et Antoine, qui se partageaient un énorme carton, firent leur apparition dans la pièce où la tension était palpable.

**«** _Putain vous êtes chiants vous deux ! Patron, lâche ce panda !_, déclara l'homme à la dense chevelure, complètement blasé.

- _Mon espèce est protégée !_, clama Maître Panda.

- _Et quand mon poing arrivera dans ta gueule il se passera quoi ? J'irai en prison pour braconnage ?_

- _Ne fait pas ça !_ », hurla le Prof.

Sûrement attiré par le vacarme, Mathieu fit son entrée dans la salle, dévisageant le Patron.

**«** _Si tu le frappes…_

- _Si je le frappe quoi ?_ **»**, l'interrompit directement le boss, sûr de lui.

En même temps, il avait de quoi. Son créateur n'avait jamais su comment le punir. Si il le privait de putes, il se tapait des gosses, si il le privait de gosses, il se tapait des putes. Et lorsqu'il le privait de toute pratique sexuelle, rien ni personne n'arrivait à le retenir de se taper ses propres colocataires. Ainsi, l'homme, prit au dépourvu, soupira. Même si il lui rendait son coup, le Patron était le plus fort de toutes les personnalités. Que ce soit physiquement ou caractériellement parlant. Le petit youtuber ne savait que faire. Finalement le boss lâcha sa victime et se tourna vers le Geek, le pointant du doigt tandis que le petit se mettait à trembler.

**«** _Toi, tu restes hors de mes pattes, tu ralentis tout le monde !_ **»**

Et il quitta la pièce sans même croiser le regard de quiconque. Le panda, dos contre le mur, lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Lui aussi avait son caractère et sa fierté, et même si il ne l'avouerait jamais, il avait eu très peur. Peu à peu, tous quittèrent la pièce, laissant le gamer seul.

_**Personne ne m'aime ici… Ils pensent tous que je suis inutile !**_, pensa ce dernier, toujours à terre.

Il se leva et détala en courant, prenant garde que personne ne le remarque tandis qu'il partait. Il savait où il irait. Il irait là où il aimait aller, là où il y avait d'autres gamers comme lui. Avec qui il pourrait être ami. Peut-être. Peut-être pas. La seule chose dont il était totalement sûr, c'est que personne ne le traiterait aussi mal que chez les Sommet. Personne ne pourrait jamais être aussi méchant que le Patron. Vraiment personne.

Il traversa la rue, prenant la première à gauche, la seconde à droite, la première à droite et enfin il continua jusque la dernière à droite. Il longea le mur, s'engouffra dans son magasin favoris et…

* * *

**«** _Voilà, on a fini avec les cartons !_ **»**, balança joyeusement Mathieu, plutôt fier du travail fourni.

Il ne restait plus qu'à installer le mobilier. Il transporta une commode destinée à l'adolescent de leur famille avec l'aide du Patron. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers non pas sans efforts puis déposèrent le meuble de bois dans la pièce, le souffle court.

**«** _Hé gamin viens voir !_, appela le boss.

- _On la met où la commode ?_ **»**, questionna Mathieu tout en criant.

Le petit ne répondait pas. D'habitude il accourait, heureux qu'on s'occupe de lui. Mais là, aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Le youtuber quitta la future chambre pour rejoindre la salle où ils avaient laissé le Geek un peu plus tôt. Personne. Il appela à nouveau, un peu plus inquiet.

**«** _Patron, il ne répond pas, d'habitude il répond toujours dès la première fois…_ **»**

L'homme pervers ne dit rien. Ils fouillèrent toute la maison. Aucune trace du benjamin. Ils accoururent dans la cour où était garé le camion et où tout le monde se fournissait en mobilier.

**«** _Le Geek a disparu ! Il a disparu !_ **»**, cria, tout affolé le présentateur de SLG, comme une mère qui aurait perdu sa progéniture.

Tous s'échangèrent des regards inquiets. Le petit ne partait jamais seul, il se perdait toujours ou se fourrait dans moultes problèmes. Leur créateur prit sa tête entre ses mains, il semblait réfléchir.

**«** _On a cas fouiller la ville ?_, proposa Nyo dans un haussement d'épaules.

- _Bah oui, il doit bien être quelque part non ?_, insista Antoine.

- _T'en fais pas gamin._ »

Ainsi, ils se séparèrent dans la ville, à la recherche du petiot.

* * *

**_Qu'est-ce que je fou à chercher un gamin alors que je pourrai me taper des putes à l'heure qui l'est ?_**

Voilà déjà quatre heures que le Patron déambulait dans les rues, tantôt maté par des femmes, tantôt maté par des hommes. L'un ou l'autre, il s'en foutait. Il se retenait toujours de les emmener dans un coin et puis… Enfin, il devait trouver le jeunot. Personne ne le savait, mais il l'aimait bien. C'était un peu son petit frère, certes, il lui faisait des choses plus ou moins illégales mais il restait son petit frère. Il le charriait, le frappait dans ses excès de colère, l'insultait et l'humiliait mais il l'aimait bien. Il ne le montrait pas comme tout le monde, voilà tout.

Il se faisait tard et la nuit était déjà tombée, néanmoins le criminel sexuel ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite.

**Message de Gamin (Mathieu), reçu à 23h18.**

_**T**u fou quoi ? Rentre stp j'voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à toi aussi._

**Message de Patron, envoyé à 23h19.**

_**J**e suis grand moi, tkt gamin._

L'homme en costard alluma une cigarette. Lorsque, juste derrière lui, il reconnut la voix du Geek qu'il cherchait depuis un bon bout de temps.

**«** _Patron !_ **»**

La voix était mélangée à des pleurs et ledit Patron ressentit également une pointe d'essoufflement et de soulagement. Il fit un volte-face, découvrant son petit frère courir vers lui, les bras grands ouverts et les larmes aux yeux tandis que trois autres hommes, plus âgés que lui, poursuivaient l'adolescent.

**«** _Patron j'ai peur, aide-moi !_ **»** supplia l'enfant lorsqu'un des trois hommes faillit l'attraper par le tee-shirt.

* * *

Poudoum poudoum... Alors ? A ton avis il va se passait quoi ? *w* Laisse un commentaire pour répondre ou pour me dire si tu as aimé ou pas ! :D


	7. Tous complexés

**Disclamer :** Le Patron, le Geek, le Prof, Maître Panda et le Hippie appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet (de la Toile). Ce dernier ainsi que qu'Antoine Daniel n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes d'ailleurs.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Le Rien :** Coucou c'est encore toi ! xd Oui je sais, j'ai victimisé le Geek. :') Oui mais bon, assommer Nyo était un peu un accident de la part du Prof ! J'espère que la réaction du Patron te plaira dans ce cas, ainsi que tout le chapitre en fait, bonne elcture à toi ! :D

**Kidalie :** Le Prof violent ouais je sais, mais on va dire que c'était un geste non réfléchi. x) J'avoue avoir pris plaisir à le victimiser, ce pauvre Geek :sadique: Tu sais, ta théorie tient debout mdr ! Bonne lecture en tous cas ! *w*

**P.S :** J'ai mis assez longtemps à m'imaginer la suite, j'voulais un truc assez épic mais pas trop (ratéééé). Je reprends les cours Lundi 1er Septembre (demain quoi), alors je pense qu'à partir de Mercredi, ma fiction va devenir régulière, selon mon emploi du temps, et juste je posterai la suite Mercredi. ^^ Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

9h27.

**«** _Si ça se trouve, on les a enlevé ! Peut-être même qu'on les a tué !_** »**

Il régnait une atmosphère inhabituelle chez les Sommet.

**«** _Depuis combien de temps tourne-t-il en rond déjà ?_, interrogea Antoine, se penchant vers le Prof.

- _Deux heures, depuis qu'il est debout_, répondit l'homme en blouse blanche.

- _Bah putain… On dirait une mère affolée._ **»**

Mathieu les entendait, il savait très bien que la comparaison du chevelu n'était pas tout à fait idiote. Il était mort de trouille. Le Geek avait disparu, le Patron ensuite. Ils étaient une famille. Lui, il représentait l'ordre, le seul parent avec une tribu de gosses à occuper. Il les aimait comme ses enfants, et les protégerait tels quels. Perdre le Geek n'avait rien de surprenant, le plus petit se perdait toujours, et se fourrait dans des histoires incompréhensibles à cause de sa naïveté. Mais le Patron… Lui, était totalement autonome. Il rentrait souvent en retard mais il rentrait. Il n'y avait eu qu'un accident depuis sa matérialisation. Un soir où il était revenu, le bras en sang. Le criminel sexuel n'en avait pas l'air mais, avec le Prof et Maître Panda il faisait parti des personnalités lucides. Il savait se sortir seul du pétrin. C'est normal que le petit youtuber s'inquiète de ne pas voir son fils « ainé » rentrer. Au début, Mathieu pensait qu'il le retrouverait le matin. Mais non, rien. Personne. Il avait appelé pourtant. Aucune réponse. Mais ça avait sonné… Peut-être que l'homme vêtu de noir voulait un peu de solitude ? Non. Il aurait prévenu Mathieu, je vous le dit, le Patron est lucide et responsable. Un petit peu. Un minimum.

**«** _Bon, mec, si t'allais te laver ? Après on les cherchera._ **»**

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus tourna la tête, son collègue le regardait, comme désolé. Il hocha la tête avant d'aller se préparer.

* * *

**«** _Patron ? Patron, t'es réveil__lé ?_ **»**

Mal de crâne. Oh oui putain, énorme mal de crâne.

L'homme en costard cligna des yeux. Où se trouvait-il ? D'habitude il se réveillait dans un de ses bordels avant de rentrer à la maison, ou simplement dans sa chambre. Mais là… Le Patron ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit, il se redressa sur un matelas, dans une sorte de prison. Il découvrit le Geek, sur un autre matelas, juste à ses côtés. Le petit avait un poignet attaché et regardait son dit grand-frère avec l'espoir qu'il les sortirait de là. Le criminel sexuel découvrit avec horreur qu'il était également retenu par une chaine. Il observa quelques secondes le gamin vêtu d'un t-shirt rouge à travers ses lunettes de soleil.

**«** _Il s'est passé quoi, gamin ?_ **»**, demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque et virile.

Ainsi, le petit commença honteusement le récit, avec son éternelle voix hésitante. Son interlocuteur l'arrêta, puisque les souvenirs lui revenaient à grands pas, provoquant une douleur encore plus frappante que celle qu'il subissait déjà. Il se souvenait.

Son petit frère s'était jeté derrière lui, le laissant lâchement affronter les trois hommes. L'homme à la cigarette avait balancé son téléphone portable au gamer, lui ordonnant de contacter de l'aide. Tandis que le petit nerveux s'exécutait, il avait fait face aux trois hommes, attrapant le premier venu par le col avant d'éteindre sa cigarette dans le cou de ce dernier, l'homme blond avait gémi, comme un gosse qu'on arrache à sa mère et le dangereux criminel l'avait achevé d'un coup de pied sec dans la nuque, il l'avait brisée si simplement, avec un regard si neutre. Un gémissement choqué avait suivit ce dernier geste. En effet, puisque le second attaquant avait suivi la scène des yeux. D'ailleurs, le Patron avait pris le suivant comme il prenait ses cigarettes : à la chaîne. L'homme en noir avait fait subir à son assaillant un terrible tire-slip, aussi douloureux qu'il aimait les faire. Le grand black –car oui s'en était un- avait pris les jambes à son cou en gémissant comme un chien effrayé. Ceci fait, le Patron se tourna vers son protégé. Le gosse, dont l'œil était clos, subissait une série de coup de poings. Le grand-frère, fou furieux qu'on touche à son passe-temps favoris, avait fait, de sa voix rauque :

« Oh gamin, touche pas au gosse, vient plutôt jouer avec moi ! »

Aussitôt le petit à la chevelure noire avait lâché le Geek, qui était retombé dans un gémissement, et avait accourut vers le brun provocateur. Le Patron se rappelle avoir entendu son petit frère composer un numéro. Enfin, il avait pleuré à l'aide lorsque son protecteur avait reçu un coup à la tête, le laissant retomber à terre, toujours rieur.

**«** _Eh, gamin, t'as pu parler à Mathieu ?_

- _J'ai appelé un contact que tu avais nommé Bouffeur de bambou sans faire exprès, j'étais paniqué et puis je trouvais pas Mathieu_, répondit le jeune, honteux.

- _C'est Maître Panda._

- _Ah bon ? Oh tant mieux ! J'ai laissé un message !_

- _Tu disais quoi dedans ?_

- _Euh… Je criais à l'aide, pourquoi ?_ **»**

Le Patron soupira. Décidément, il ne servait à rien ce gosse.

**«** _T'es vraiment inutile toi en fait._ **»**

Le criminel regretta ses paroles lorsqu'il vit une larme perler sur la joue de son protégé –et pourtant victime- tandis qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui-même, s'excusant entre deux pleurs.

**«** _Je suis… je suis désolé… Pourquoi Mathieu m'a fait comme ça ?_

- _Comme ça ? Tu veux dire comment ?_

- _Eh ben, regarde-toi. T'es le plus musclé de tous, il t'a imaginé parfait… M-Moi… M-Moi je suis le plus gros… Le moins viril… et le plus inu-inutile !_ **»**

Enfin, l'adolescent éclata en sanglot, il pleurait à grosses larmes cette fois, laissant à son interlocuteur un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas mais dont il avait entendu parler… C'était de la… de la peine

* * *

**«** _Aller Mathieu, démarre !_

- _J'aimerai bien ! Putain de voiture de merde ! Démarre boite de conserve stupide !_ **»**

Le petit youtuber défoulait sa peine et sa peur dans cette fichue voiture qui refusait de démarrer. Personne n'osait lui demander de se calmer, au risque de recevoir une bonne grosse claque. Après que l'ursidé est fait écouter le message vocal à tout le monde, Mathieu avait paniqué encore plus, si cela était possible. Il faut dire qu'un message où on hurle à l'aide tout en pleurant n'a rien de rassurant. Le pire, c'est d'avoir un fond sonore qui vous laisse à croire qu'il y a une bataille juste à côté. L'homme aux yeux bleus finit par sortir du véhicule, en râlant.

**«** _Pas grave mec, on prend ma voiture, t'en fais pas, on va les retrouver. Ils sont ensembles, puisque le Geek a appelé avec le téléphone du Patron._ **»**

Antoine avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Ça peut paraître étrange mais quand son ami faisait ça, le petit brun se sentait un peu plus tranquille. Il se savait soutenu. Il se contenta de sourire à son collègue avant d'entrer dans la voiture de ce dernier. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était arrivé à ses deux personnalité ni même où elles étaient, mais une chose était sûre désormais pour Mathieu il les retrouverait sains et saufs avec l'aide d'Antoine, du Prof et de Maître Panda. Et oui, le Hippie avait été jugé inutile dans la mission, il semblait ne pas vraiment comprendre mais tant qu'il restait sagement dans leur maison, enfermé à clé, tout irait pour le mieux.

* * *

Pourquoi avaient-ils eu cette conversation ? Pourquoi eux deux ? Les deux personnalités les plus contraires que Mathieu est créé.

Le Geek et le Patron avaient chacun parlé de leurs complexes. Le plus jeune se trouvait trop gros, trop inutile, trop pleurnichard, pas assez viril, pas assez confiant, pas assez bien. Le plus vieux se trouvait trop cruel –qui l'eut cru ?-, trop secret, trop sombre, pas assez compatissant, pas assez sentimental, pas assez humain. Les deux hommes en avaient conclu une chose, qui était toute la vérité en elle-même : leur créateur les avait créé de façon imparfaite, puisque lui-même complexer.

Ça devait maintenant faire une heure que le silence régnait dans leur sorte de cellule commune quand tout à coup, une femme de blanc vêtue apparut de l'autre côté des barrots. Elle inspecta l'ado et le criminel d'un regard vif.

**«** _Eh ben coquine, tu vas arrêter de nous mater comme ça ?_ **»**

La femme revint sur le criminel sexuel, une sorte de surprise cachée dans ses yeux. L'homme en noir lâcha un faux rire avant de déclarer, beaucoup moins plaisantin :

**«** _Qu'est-ce qu'on fou ici ?_ **»**

Question à laquelle la femme ne répondit que par un sourire. Peu patient, le plus vieux des deux prisonniers se dressa sur ses jambes, le regard assassin.

**«** _Relâche-nous, salope, ou je te jure que tu la sentiras passer._

- _De quoi parlez-vous, monsieur ?_

- _Oh, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle._ **»**

L'homme pervers disait vrai; elle avait compris mais testait simplement la teneur en provocation de son détenu.

_**Il a du comprendre que je le testais, et il ne veut pas se laisser aussi facilement tester, encore un tenace…**_, pensa-t-elle.

**«** _Non, en effet, j'aime pas qu'on me teste, chérie._ **»**

La femme eut un mouvement de recul. Elle n'avait pourtant pas pensé à voix haute.

_**Alors en plus de ne pas être facilement manipulable, il est calculateur…**_

L'homme qui lui faisait face affichait un grand sourire, visiblement fier de déstabiliser son interlocutrice.

Elle, elle s'appelait Sabine, la trentaine, cheveux bruns, yeux verts. Elle était plutôt psychologue et n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire aussi facilement calculer. Elle était chargée de déstabiliser les hommes que son patron faisait prisonniers et de les manipuler contre leurs proches, afin qu'ils les tuent. Elle n'avait pas à savoir pourquoi son patron voulait ceci, elle devait simplement le rendre possible. Elle savait aussi que le petit homme brun aux lunettes noires n'était pas celui qu'elle devait manipuler à la base, simplement un invité supplémentaire et involontaire, une deuxième chance en cas d'échec. Elle posa son regard sur celui qu'elle devrait transformer en pantin; le gamin au tee-shirt rouge.

* * *

**«** _C'est sa casquette… Sa casquette…_, murmura le présentateur de SLG en découvrant le couvre-chef du plus jeune de la fratrie, il s'attendait à présent au pire.

- _Mathieu calme-toi, ça ne veut rien dire ! Il l'a peut-être simplement perdu, c'est tout..._, déclara Antoine.

- _C'est tout ? C'est tout ?! Mais c'est comme un gosse bordel, on l'a enlevé, on l'a enlevé !_ , hurla le petit brun, les larmes aux yeux.

- _Il n'est pas tout seul ! Regarde, y a un mégot de cigarette, c'est surement celui du Patron !_ **»**, fit le Prof, tout en se penchant sur sa découverte.

Mathieu n'en revenait pas. Qui avait bien pu s'en prendre à eux ? Quel était dont le connard qui avait osé poser ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses doigt crasseux sur les deux enfants que représentaient le Patron et le Geek à ses yeux. Peu importait. Il payerai, ou ils payeraient.

* * *

Yop ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir. Vous pouvez laissez vos avis, positifs ou négatifs, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça donne envie de continuer. :)


	8. Mêmes pensées

**Disclamer :** La seule chose qui m'appartienne ici c'est l'histoire et la connerie qu'elle est... Les personnages n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes sauf exceptions. Le Patron, le Geek, le Prof et Maître Panda appartiennent à leur créateur : Mathieu Sommet (de la Toile lel)

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Yume resonnance :** Yop ! Je suis heureuse que maman Sommet te convienne. :') Haha ! Je me demande aussi qui les a enlevé... :hihi: J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et surtout : bonne lecture à toi !

**P.S :** Je suis terriblement désolée de ne pas avoir posté Mercredi dernier comme prévu mais malheureusement, j'ai eu quelques complications. Premièrement je suis rentrée chez moi le Mercredi midi après avoir mangé, me suis écroulée dans mon lit et je me suis réveillée vers 19h; ma mère m'appelait pour manger. ^^' Faut dire la 3ème c'est épuisant. Et ce week-end j'ai appris un décès dans ma famille, j'étais en pleine écriture et j'ai pas trouvé grand-chose alors j'ai recommencé le chapitre. Et voilà que je me décide enfin à poster ça en espérant que ça vous plaise et encore désolée :$

* * *

**«** _Je n'y arriverai pas, monsieur !_

- _Pourquoi ça ? Je croyais que celui-là serai facilement manipulable._

- _Et bien justement ! Il en est incapable._

- _Ou bien est-ce vous l'incapable ?_

- _Libre à vous de penser ce que vous voulez de moi, monsieur. Mais ce sujet-ci présente un esprit beaucoup trop faible pour un tel acte._

- _Et bien exploitez le second sujet ! On vous a pourtant bien informé qu'ils étaient deux, non ?_

- _Oui monsieur. Seulement, manipuler le second sera beaucoup plus difficile…_

- _Comment ça ? Un esprit trop faible et un trop fort, c'est cela ?_

- _Et bien… Oui, monsieur._

- _Je me fou du pourquoi du comment, manipulez l'un des deux et faites tuer le dénommé Mathieu Sommet ou c'est vous, que je ferai tuer._

- _Bien monsieur._ **»**

* * *

Les mains moites, terriblement moites.

_**Arrête de me fixer bon sang !**_

Le Geek osa un regard. Il baissa rapidement les yeux, comprenant que l'homme en noir le fixait toujours. Il le fixait depuis que le gamer était revenu de son entretien avec la dame en blouse blanche.

**«** _Alors, gamin ? Y s'est passé quoi là-bas ? Ils t'ont promis des putes au moins ?_ **»**

Le petit frémit. Il ne répondit que par un vague bégaiement.

**«** _Réponds sérieux ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent ?!_

- _M-Mais mais, je-je n'sais pas !_, déclara l'adolescent.

- _Arrête d'avoir peur de moi. On est dans la même merde, ils t'ont dit quoi ?!_

- _B-Bah… que que Mathieu n-ne nou-nous aim-aimait p-pas vr-vrai…_

- _De la merde en fait_, l'interrompit Le Patron.

- _Enfait… P-Peut-être qui-qu'ils ont rai-raison._

- _Suffit gamin ! Arrête d'être débile. Soit intelligent. Ils veulent nous monter contre Mathieu, donc, techniquement, ce sont des enculés. Enfin, si ils ne le sont pas déjà, je me chargerai qu'ils le soient vraiment._ **»**

* * *

**«** _Mathieu, j'vais pas faire la maman avec toi. Mais mange putain._

- _Non._

- _Si._

- _Non._

- _Si._

- _Non, je ne veux pas._

- _Si, ou alors j'fais entrer les lasagnes par un autre orifice !_ **»**

Le Prof entra dans la cuisine, où Antoine tentait désespérément de faire manger Mathieu. Ce dernier semblait transformé par la disparition du criminel et du benjamin de la famille. Il ne mangeait presque plus, et souriait très rarement.

**«** _Mon confrère, mangez dont ! Il vous faut vous alimenter dans le but de retrouver nos deux camarades !_

- _Ta gueule Prof de mes deux_, répondit sèchement le youtuber.

- _Oh ! Mais je ne vous permets pas d'être impoli de la sorte avec moi, qui essaie simplement de vous aider !_

- _J'avoue_, ajouta Maître Panda, nouveau dans la discussion.

- _Il a raison. C'est pas parce que t'es malheureux que tu dois te montrer aussi hostile avec nous. On y peut rien. Bouffe-moi ces lasagnes et on reprend les recherches, ça te va ?_ **»**

Le jeune homme au regard bleu hocha la tête.

_**Au point où je marchande avec lui, mon pauvre Mathieu, tu t'es rattaché à eux…**_, pensa le grand décoiffé.

* * *

**«** _Bonjour, monsieur… ?_

- _Salut grognasse. Appelle-moi Boss ou Patron, l'un ou l'autre, quand tu jouiras._

- _Je ne comptais pas aller jusque là._

- _J'me suis promis de vous transformez tous en enculés, sens propre ou figuré, biatch._

- _Allons, calmons-nous, on va recommencer à zéro, ça vous va ?_

- _Laisse tomber ma chérie, tu retrouveras plus jamais ta virginité._

- _Vous êtes ignobles._

- _J'te retourne le compliment._

- _Pourquoi êtes-vous si agressif ?_

- _J'suis pas aussi con que l'gamin, je sais très bien que vous voulez pas qu'du bien au gamin._

- _Euh… Pouvez-vous donner des noms aux dits, je cite : gamins ?_

- _Non. Maintenant fait moi sortir de là, et qu'ça saute ou c'est toi qu'je saute._

- _Non mais, ça va pas la tête ?_

- _La tête moyennement, mais bientôt ton cul ira très mal si tu m'fais pas sortir moi et l'petit._

- _Oh la vache, comment peut-on être aussi vulgaire ?!_

- _Le Patron. Biatch._ **»**

* * *

**«** _Le Patron. Biatch._

- _Euh, mec t'as dit quoi ?_** »**

Antoine, au volant de la voiture, se tourna vers son ami, assis côté passager.

**«** _Je sais pas, mais j'ai mal à la tête. J'ai parlé ?_

- _Ouais, t'as dit quelque chose comme "Le Patron est une biatch. "_

- _Pourquoi j'aurai dit ça ?_

- _C'est ce que je te demandais !_ **»**

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, le Prof et Maître Panda étaient à la recherche, eux aussi, du Geek et du Patron. Ils s'étaient dirigés vers un des coins préférés du Patron : un collège réservé aux filles. J'espère que vous devinez qu'il ne venait pas là pour discuter maquillage avec les collégiennes, après libre à vous d'essayer de protéger votre santé mentale…

**«** _Dis, Prof… Tu sens pas un truc là ?_, questionna le Panda.

- _Et bien je ne sens aucune odeur particulière, pourquoi ?_

- _Non, je ne parle pas d'odeur, plutôt de… pressentiment._

- _Mh… Il est vrai que quelque chose ne me semble pas habituel, un pressentiment._** »**

* * *

**«** _Alors, ils t'ont dit quoi, à t-toi ?_** »**

Le Patron, qui venait de rejoindre la cellule qu'il partageait avec le Geek, observa le petit travers ses lunettes de soleil.

**«** _Rien d'important. Par contre j'ai découvert un truc._

- _T-tu sais en géné-général, quand tu di-dis ça, et que j-je veux sav-savoir c'est quoi… Ça finit mal pour moi…_

- _T'en fais pas gamin._

- _Oui mais, voilà quoi… M-Moi après j'veux pas que t-tu m'fasses encore des trucs hein…_**»****  
**

* * *

**«** _Oh putain ! Oh putain ! Oh oui ! Oulah oui !_

- _Mec, juste arrête de faire des bruits bizarres steuplait !_, demanda le créateur de What The Cut ?!.

- _Ok mais, je sais où ils sont, je sais où les trouver !_

- _Oui, oui. Tranquille, on va y aller mais PUTAIN NE FAIT PLUS JAMAIS DE BRUITS COMME ÇA QUAND JE SUIS LÀ !_ **»** hurla le conducteur.

* * *

**«** _Viens, c'est à gauche Prof !_

- _Je sais, j'ai le même pressentiment je vous rappelle !_** »**

* * *

**«**_ Ils arrivent gamin._

- _Qui ça ?_

- _À ton avis, qui serait capable de presque lire dans mes pensées ?_

- _Bah… J'sais pas… Quelqu'un d'aussi pervers que toi ?_

- _Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que ça n'existe pas. Je te parle de Mathieu et des autres, tête de pine._

- _Oh…_ **»**

* * *

Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait. :') J'espère que le rythme de ce chapitre n'aura pas été trop saccadé et qu'il sera assez rempli, parce qu'il me semble léger personnellement. J'ai essayé de mettre encore plus d'intrigue ***niark* **Peut-être que ça a foiré. J'espère aussi que vous avez réussi à suivre parce que j'avoue que même moi je m'y perdrai presque entre tous les dialogues. Mais j'aime bien ce petit effet. :]

Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à poster une review, ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer et puis je sais que ma fiction est lue -donc elle a une raison d'exister- et puis si vous n'avez pas aimer, poster quand même. Ça m'aidera toujours. ^^


	9. Le seul et unique amour

**Disclamer :** Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel sont deux personnages qui ne m'appartiennent pas, puisqu'ils n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes. Le Patron, le Prof, le Geek, le Hippie et enfin Maître Panda sont les création de Mathieu Sommet.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**BluHair :** Salut ! Merci beaucoup ! *_* Si t'arrives jusqu'ici c'est que tu touches à la toute fin de l'histoire ! ***ouin*** Tu remarqueras aussi qu'en fait l'histoire est un peu partit en live :trololol: Sur ce, bonne lecture en espèrent que tu kiffes ta race si si la famille gros wesh wesh.

**Hizerielle :** Coucou ! Les 8 chapitres ? J'espère que t'as pas pris trop de poids alors ! ***sors et prends la porte avec* **Je dois t'avouer que la machine à laver géante m'a paru bizarre quand je me suis imaginé leur naissance. x.x Je sais que le Hippie est très absent mais je n'arrive pas du tout à l'intégrer ! Autant les autres personnalités passent crème, mais lui... Merci beaucoup ! Et par la Sainte Pelle/ Sainte Patate/ le Saint Slip Rouge, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Yume resonnance :** Yop ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire pour les libérer ? Hihi ! Et bien lis moi ça ! :D Je note pour les dialogues, merci pour la remarque, c'est vrai que j'ai bien senti que je maîtrisais moyennement ce genre d'écriture. Merci en tous cas, et bonne lecture à toi !

**KuroHana :** Hello ! Merci, ô grande KuroHana de me pardonner mon retard. Heureuse que tu aies apprécié les nombreux dialogues ! J'avoue m'etre particulièrement marré à écrire le passage du Patron et de la femme. Que veux-tu ? Mathieu est sentimental dans ma fiction. Tellement d'émotions :') Antoine le papa autoritaire ***poumpoumpoum*** Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**MoonHeavy :** Merci beaucoup, ça me touche vraiment ! :') J'espère que la fin te plaira, bonne lecture à toi !

**P.S :** Bon. Ce chapitre sera le tout dernier et également le plus long de la fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira en tous cas. J'ai pris pas mal de plaisir (AU SENS NON ÉROTIQUE ÉVIDEMMENT) à écrire cette fin. J'peux pas vous en parler plus sans vous spoiler, parce que j'ai peur de le faire sans faire exprès. Alors, **BONNE LECTURE MOTHER FUCKER !**

* * *

**«** _C'est ici Antoine, j'en suis sûr !_

- _Mmh ok. On entre comme deux puceaux perdus ou ON DÉFONCE LA PORTE COMME DEUX BEAUX GOSSES ET ON BUTTE TOUT CE QUI BOUGE MOTHER FUCKER ?!_

- _On retourne chez toi. On s'arme. On revient ?_, proposa la voix du présentateur de SLG.

- _Oui, on peut aussi faire comme ça, c'est vrai._ **»** répondit finalement, un peu déçu, Antoine Daniel.

Sur le chemin du retour, les deux compères youtubiens firent l'étonnante rencontre du Panda et du Scientifique. Ces deux derniers grimpèrent dans la voiture du chevelu, et eurent le droit à quelques explications de la part du schizophrène.

**«** _Alors, toi aussi t'as ressenti ce truc ?_, questionna Maître Panda.

- _Oui, c'est d'ailleurs étrange qu'on l'ait tous ressenti…_, fit leur créateur.

- _Pas tous non_, rappela Antoine, on ne peut plus exclu de la conversation.

- _Mh. Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais… Je ne pense point être capable de me servir d'une arme, dans le but de blesser quiconque !_

- _T'en fais pas Prof, on va passer prendre le Hippie aussi, et toi tu… bah… T'aura cas…_

- _Préparer du café ?_

- _Il serait plus franc de votre part d'avouer mon inutilité dans cette mission de sauvetage !_

- _J'avoue_, lança l'Ursidé en destination des deux présentateurs.

- _Ok tu ne serviras à rien. Mais fais quand même du café s'il te plaît, tu sais moi l'café…_ **»**

Le Prof se contenta d'hocher la tête. Tout le monde ici connaissait la petite addiction de l'homme aux bleus pour le café. Mais, il fallait bien l'admettre, tous aussi trouvaient préférable que leur ami soit addict d'une boisson rempli de caféine plutôt qu'un alcoolique violent.

C'est ainsi que le présentateur de What The Cut ?! déposa le Prof chez les Sommet au profit d'un Hippie surcamé. Durant le trajet entre la maison Sommet et le domicile Daniel, un silence s'installa. Chacun était dans ses pensées, sauf exception du Hippie qui était dans un monde empli de licornes et d'un tas d'autres choses farfelues.

Une fois chez le grand brun, la distribution d'arme pouvait commencé : Antoine et Mathieu eurent le droit aux deux revolvers que le premier cachait chez lui, Maître Panda hérita d'une batte de baseball, tandis que le Hippie, aussi étonnant soit il, choisit deux couteaux de cuisine.

**«** _T'es sûr qu'on peut confier mes couteaux au Hippie, Mathieu ?_

- _Si il les utilise, ce sera au mieux pour se préparer un mélange d'herbes, t'inquiète._ **»**

Le décoiffé acquiesça.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la cellule du Geek et du Patron.

**«** _Ils sont repartis…_

- _Pourquoi ? Ils ne veulent plus de nous ? C'est Mathieu ? Il ne nous aime pas vraiment, tu vois ! Il veut nous abandonner ! La femme avait raison de puis le déb… AÏE ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!_

- _Arrête de parler pour dire de la merde et j'aurai pas à te gifler gamin. Ils sont peut-être juste partit s'équiper pour mieux nous venir en aide._

- _Peut-être oui…_ **»**

* * *

**«** _Aller on y va ! Dépêchez-vous ! Alleeeeeeer Antoiiiiiiiine démaaaaaarreuuuuuuh !_

- _Wow. Calme-toi Sommet !_

- _Ils sont peut-être entrain de se faire découper à l'heure qu'il est ! Alors démarre nom d'un chien !_, reprit le plus petit en frappant l'épaule du chauffeur.

- _C'n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas assez rapide à ton goût que tu dois me martyriser l'épaule !_

- _Oui, pardon. Mais peut-être qu'ils les torturent en ce moment-même. Moi ça me fou hors de moi._

- _J'vois ça, Maman Sommet_, ironisa le battu.

- _Hilarant_, répondit le destinataire, les yeux levés au ciel.

- _J'avoue_, s'invita l'ursidé.

- _Oh toi ta gueule le Panda !_ **»** finirent en chœur les deux acolytes.

Enfin, Antoine démarra en trombe, évitant un piéton au bout d'une dizaine de mètres.

**«** _PIÉTON DE MERDE ON A PAS LE TEMPS BORDEL !_ **»** hurla le jeune homme aux yeux bleus sous le regard gêné de ses deux personnalités.

* * *

**«** _Ah, ils reviennent, j'ai un pressentiment, pas toi ?_

- _Bah non… Mais regarde ! Mes doigts bougent tout seul !_

- _Oh, t'es en manque coquin ?_

- _De jeux-vidéos uniquement ! J'ai besoin de jouer ! Ça fait bien trois jours que j'ai pas goûté à un jeu, à cause du déménagement._ **»**

L'homme aux lunettes de soleil s'avança près des barreaux et déclara, le sourire dans sa voix rauque, au garde de leur cellule.

**«** _Ma maman arrive gamin. Tu vas en chier._ **»**

* * *

Et les voilà à nouveau devant cette porte rouillée. Armés. Déterminés.

L'intrus parmi les trois "clones" se tourna vers le créateur des deux autres en déclarant :

**«** _On va chercher bébé gamer et bébé pervers ?_

- _Si seulement le Patron apprenait comment tu viens de l'appeler, je pense qu'il serait déjà… en toi… depuis longtemps, tu sais Antoine._

- _Alors ne lui dit jamais. Vraiment. Mec. S'il te plaît. Je ne déconne pas. Tu la fermes. Ça reste entre nous. Ok ? Promis ?_

- _T'en fais pas._ **»**

Enfin, le plus petit des deux présentateurs ouvrit la porte, le regard noir, déterminé et prêt à descendre quiconque s'opposerait à la sortie de ses deux amis. Il s'engouffra dans l'entrée et se retrouva dans un couloir assez creepy, tout fait de béton dont le bout semblait être une seconde porte, en bois cette fois-ci. Il commença à marcher, sans même prêter attention au fait que personne n'avait encore osé le suivre. C'est seulement devant la seconde porte qu'il se retourna, constatant enfin que même son collègue hésitait à le rejoindre.

« Fais pas ta fille, Daniel. »

Son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils, visiblement vexé, avant d'à son tour entrer. Bientôt suivi par toute la troupe, Mathieu ouvrit la seconde porte. Il plissa les paupières en remarquant la faible dose de luminosité qu'offrait la pièce. D'ailleurs, les seules choses qu'y s'y trouvaient été une table métallique, deux chaises parfaitement opposées et une ampoule, éteinte, au dessus de la table.

**CLAC !**

La porte de bois venait de se refermer et l'ampoule de s'allumer. En tournant la tête à sa gauche, Mathieu put constater la présence d'une sorte de vitre qu'il n'avait pas remarquée dans le noir. Enfin, un homme habillé en motif militaire fit son entrée dans la pièce, une arme aux mains, un second ainsi qu'une femme en blouse blanche le suivirent. La demoiselle prit place sur une chaise sous les yeux étonnés des trois personnes lucides de la troupe -le Hippie exclu.

**«** _Bonjour messieurs, que puis-je pour vous ?_, fit la femme d'une voix qui se voulait chaleureuse.

- _Qui êtes-vous ?_, questionna sèchement le petit brun au revolver auquel la sécurité n'avait pas été retiré.

- _Appelez-moi Sabine. Que nous vaut votre visite, monsieur Sommet ?_

- _De où vous connaissez mon nom et où sont le Patron et le Geek ?!_

- _Qui sont ces hommes ?_

- _Vous n'avez pas répondu à la première question._ **»** rappela le petit brun en retirant la sécurité de son revolver.

Mais les deux "militaires" pointèrent leurs armes lourdes sur le curieux. Antoine se vit hésiter. Devait-il lui aussi retirer la sécurité de son revolver et tirer ? Ou était-il préférable de laisser l'ennemi mener pour l'instant ?

**«** _Suivez-moi si vous êtes si curieux, monsieur Sommet._

- _Non. Je veux le Patron et le Geek, après je pars._

- _Mais vous ne choisissez pas monsieur Sommet._

- _Bien sûr que si._ **»**

Et Mathieu tira, il s'accroupit aussitôt après, laissant les balles des dits militaires rater leur cible : lui.

Le sang de Maître Panda ne fit qu'un tour, il bondit sur un des deux hommes, martelant sa tête de coup de batte tandis qu'Antoine tira en plein dans la tête du second. Le présentateur de SLG se releva, le cœur battant. Le visage de Maître Panda était déformé par la douleur; ce dernier avait pris une balle dans le pied. Il se tourna vers la vitre en déclarant :

**«** _Rendez-moi les petits._ **»**

* * *

**«** _Vos amis ont tué Sabine._

- _Je m'en branle. Vous allez tellement en chier. Vous allez tellement en chier qu'ils deviendront votre laxatif quotidien._

- _Haha. Si vous saviez monsieur…_

- _Patron, moi c'est Patron. Et puis, vous lui voulez quoi au juste, au gamin ?_

- _Ce que je lui veux ? Vous devriez le savoir._ **»**

* * *

**«** _Plus que trois balles._

- _J'ai encore toutes les miennes, t'abuse Antoine !_

- _Les réflexes…_

- _Plus qu'un pied_, lâcha le Panda, loin d'ironiser.

- _J'ai encore les deux miens gros, t'abuse ! T'en as trop pris !_

- _Abrutit de Hippie._ **»**

Ils avaient déjà traversé deux salles, généralement contenant cinq à sept gardes. Mathieu passait le premier, suivi d'Antoine, du Hippie et enfin de Maître Panda, qui boitait. Lorsque le guide ouvrit, il découvrit un couloir, jonché de cellules. Il avança, sans même prêter attention aux prisonniers qui le suppliaient de les libérer. Non. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose, une seule : récupérer ses personnalités enlevées. Il se sentait comme dans un jeu-vidéo où on enchaîne salle sur salle. Simplement là, il avait un but réel autre que vaincre le boss. Enfin, il atteint la porte suivante qu'il ouvrit sans plus tarder, revolver en main.

Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'étaient pas seulement des gardes qui l'attendaient, mais un homme en costard, armé également. D'ailleurs il pointait son arme sur lui et plusieurs points rouges sur sa poitrine lui indiquèrent que tous le visaient.

**«** _Salut, Sommet_, lâcha l'homme en costard, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- _C'est toi l'abrutit qui a cru pouvoir m'enlever le Patron et le Geek ou t'es simplement un homme de main qui préfère le costard au motif militaire ?_

- _Haha. Tu n'as pas perdu ton humour on dirait._

- _Je ne l'ai pas perdu ? Attends, on se connait ?_

- _Bien sûr. Bien sûr qu'on se connait. Seulement moi, moi je ne t'ai pas oublié. Alors tu vas gentiment lâcher ce flingue et t'installer sur cette chaise._ **»**

Le petit youtuber, les sourcils froncés, s'exécuta, bientôt suivi par toute la petite troupe. Seulement, lui s'installa sur une chaise tandis que les trois autres se mirent à genoux devant les gardes, ne ratant rien du dialogue que l'homme en costard avait avec leur ami aux yeux bleus.

**«** _Alors comme ça tu m'as oublié ?_

- _Visiblement._

- _Et elle ? Tu l'as oublié aussi ?_

- _Qui ça ?_

- _Emilie._

- _Emilie comment ?_, Mathieu fronça un peu plus les sourcils, comme si il attendait simplement une confirmation.

- _Emilie. Je suis son frère_, l'homme avait répondu de façon neutre.

- _Da-David ? David Sanchez ? C'est toi ?_, le petit youtuber avait désormais les yeux grands ouverts.

- _Parfaitement. Je n'ai pas oublié._

- _Moi non plus tu sais, mais… _

- _Tais-toi. Ferme là. C'est ta faute._

- _Hein ?! Mais non !_

- _Si, ta faute._

- _Pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'était un accident, on n'avait même pas 15 ans ! J'en ai presque le double aujourd'hui._

- _C'était ton idée. On t'a suivi, et c'est ta faute si…_, les yeux de David s'embuèrent.

- _Attends. C'est pour ça ? C'est pour ça que t'as fait enlever le Patron et le Geek ?_

- _Tu dois payer Sommet._

- _Mec ! On était des gosses ! On pouvait pas savoir, c'était un accident, on n'était pas encore responsables. Et c'est toi qui a déclenché les hostilités !_

- _Tu mens. Elle avait un an de moins que toi._

- _Et toi un an de plus !_

- _Je la protégeais juste._ **»**

* * *

**«** _AÏE !_ **»** firent en chœur le Patron et le Geek.

Le premier prit sa tête entre ses mains tandis que le second se recroquevilla dans son pseudo-lit. Les souvenirs… Ça leur faisait toujours terriblement mal quand leur créateur réveillait de mauvais souvenirs.

***FLASHBACK***

Mathieu, a 14 ans. Le plus petit de sa classe, déjà aimé par Emilie. Emilie était une fille –ah bon ?- qu'il connaissait depuis sa plus grande enfance. Elle avait les cheveux noirs et lisses et les yeux bruns, un an de moins que lui. Son grand frère David était un grand brun aux yeux verts et avait lui, un an de plus que Mathieu. Ils formaient un beau trio.

Emilie lui avait fait sa déclaration quelques mois auparavant, et le futur présentateur de SLG avait aussitôt répondu positivement. Il approchait des 15 ans et était fou amoureux de la jeune fille depuis presque deux ans. David ne s'était pas opposé au couple mais se montrait plus méfiant avec le petit brun aux yeux bleus depuis. En effet, David savait très bien qu'à leurs âges, les bisous n'étaient pas la seule « preuve d'amour » et il craignait pour sa sœur.

C'est dans une journée d'été, au bout milieu des vacances que le petit ami d'Emilie était venu sonner à leur porte. La jeune fille lui avait ouvert, le sourire aux lèvres.

**«** _Salut Emilie !_

- _Coucou !_

- _Ça te dit de venir avec moi ? J'ai trouvé un endroit super cool après la voix ferrée !_

- _Euh… Oui pas de problème, j'arrive dans cinq minutes !_

- _D'accord, je t'attends devant !_ **»**

David avait tout entendu, il arrêta sa sœur en lui demandant, sans paraître trop protecteur :

**«** _Je peux venir avec vous ?_

- _Oui, ça m'étonnerai que Mathieu ne veuille pas !_ **»**

C'est ainsi que l'éternel trio s'était dirigé vers le fameux endroit : une vieille cabane.

Ils y étaient restés toute la journée, et s'apprêtaient à passer de l'autre côté de la voie ferrée lorsqu'Emilie proposa gaiement :

**«** _Venez, on essaie de grimper à cet arbre !_ **»**

L'arbre en question se trouvait sur le bord de la voie et l'une de ses branches s'étendaient au dessus du chemin de fer, assez haut pour laisser passer les trains. Les trois compères s'exécutèrent et le plus petit des trois s'installa sur cette branche.

**«** _Viens Emilie, viens sur la branche !_ **»** invita-t-il en direction de sa petite copine.

La petite fille aux cheveux lisses rejoint bientôt son bien aimé, qui l'accueillit dans ses bras. David soupira, furieux d'être mis ainsi de côté. Il allait s'avancer sur la banche lorsqu'un craquement retentit.

**«** _Non, ne vient pas David ou elle va lâcher !_, hurla Emilie, tout à coup paniquée.

- _Mais c'est pas juste !_ **»**

Mathieu serra un peu plus la fille dans ses bras, lui embrassant ensuite la joue pour la rassurer.

**«** _On a cas partir. Emilie, tu veux venir chez moi ? Mes parents ne sont pas là._ **»**

David vit rouge : Ce mec invitait clairement sa sœur à faire des choses chez lui, devant David.

**«** _Non mais t'es pas bien toi ! Elle n'a que 13 ans !_

- _Bientôt 14 ! Dans une semaine jour pour jour !_, clama Emilie.

- _Calme-toi David, je vais pas la violer ta sœur ! Et puis j'ai jamais dit qu'on allait…_

- _Non mais tu y penses !_

- _David, je fais ce que je veux ! Tu vois bien que Mathieu n'est pas dangereux ! On le connait depuis toujours ! Depuis qu'on est haut comme trois pommes._

- _Il l'est resté lui, haut comme trois pommes._

- _Ça suffit, viens Emilie, on y va._ **»**

Et le plus petit se redressa sur la branche, incitant son amie à descendre. Mais le plus âgé ne l'entendit pas de la sorte, il bondit sur cette même branche, et dans un craquement énorme elle tomba. Le couple se vit tomber sur les rails, la fille hurla :

**«** _Aïe ! Ma cheville ! Mathieu, j'ai mal !_ **»**

Son bien aimé se releva, la peur dans les yeux, en constatant qu'un train arrivait au loin. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il saisit Emilie dans ses bras peu musclés, tentant vainement de la tirer loin des rails. David descendit de l'arbre et poussa le petit brun loin de sa sœur. Le train était désormais à une dizaine de mètres lorsque :

**«** _Mais David qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ **»**

L'adolescent avait mis sa sœur hors de danger mais Mathieu était désormais allongé sur les rails, et lorsqu'il tenta de se relever, David lui envoya son pied droit dans les côtes. Emilie se releva en boitant, tentant de pousser son frère, mais il l'esquiva, elle trébucha sur les rails. Mathieu, qui s'était relevé, la traîna hors des rails, laissant David seul de l'autre côté.

Mais la branche qui était tombée fit dérailler le train, qui fonça droit vers le jeune couple. Un cri d'horreur suivit l'accident. Le seul occupant du train, le conducteur, mourut sur le coup. Et Emilie avec.

**«** _Emilie ?! Emilie ?! Putain ! Non ! Merde ! Emilie !_ **»**

Les appels de Mathieu retentirent, mêlés de pleurs. David traversa la voie, se plantant aux côtés de son ami d'enfance.

**«** _Mais qu'avons-nous fait ?_** »**

***FIN DU FLASHBACK***

* * *

**«** _Tout est de ta faute, Sommet._

- _Mais tu es encore plus fou que moi David !_

- _Tu as tué Emilie alors qu'elle t'aimait. Tu ne mérites pas d'aimer ou d'être aimé, juste de crever._ **»**

Et il pointa son arme vers le présentateur de SLG. Lorsque, tout à coup, la porte qui se trouvait derrière lui s'ouvrit, laissant un Patron furieux s'engouffrer dans la pièce, flingue à la main, il tira dans la tête de David, ce dernier s'écroula au sol. La scène qui suivit fut sanglante : la mêlée d'hommes et la petite team Sommet s'affrontèrent. Le camp Sommet se replia, grimpa dans la voiture du dénommé Antoine Daniel qui démarra plus rapidement qu'à son habitude.

Sur le trajet, Mathieu comprit une chose :

Il n'était jamais comme elles les aiment. Il était comme elle l'aimait. Emilie avait été son seul véritable amour et, désormais elle n'était plus. Il comprit également que s'il n'avait pas eu ses personnalités, David Sanchez ne l'aurait pas retrouvé. Et n'aurait probablement pas enlevé deux d'entre elles. Mais qu'importait. Ses personnalités avaient été là, et elles savaient maintenant, elles comprenaient toutes pourquoi leur créateur ne leur avait jamais trouvé une présence féminine dans la maison. Et elles comprirent pourquoi c'est étrangement vers l'âge de 15 ans que le petit brun aux yeux bleus les avaient crée, besoin de combler un vide. Désormais, Mathieu vivrait avec ses personnalités, ses enfants. Il jouerait au papa, pas à la maman. Puisqu'il était veuf.

**FIN**

* * *

Yop ! Cette fiction touche donc à sa fin ***sort son mouchoir***

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu bien qu'elle soit légèrement partit en live. :') En fait, si ce chapitre est long c'est surement à cause (ou grâce, à vous de voir) du flashback.

Ce fut un pur plaisir d'écrire cette fiction, et mon imagination est actuellement en train d'en créer une autre, très épique ma foi !

N'hésitez pas à poster une review, c'est toujours intéressant, j'y répondrai cette fois-ci directement :héhé:

Sur ce, Balançoire.


End file.
